


海妖

by Mr2



Category: Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr2/pseuds/Mr2
Summary: 一只海妖参和船长康。为了防止开车被锁搬到这边。





	1. 海盗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们遭遇了海盗。

　　商船出行的日子总是挑在一个晴朗的天气，海面上风和日丽，海鸥四处纷飞，码头上人来人往，水手们小跑着上上下下，忙碌着搬运货物。天鹰号的船长站在甲板上，指挥着自己的手下。他的皮肤呈现着健康的棕色，不知是常年水手的经历使然，还是天生如此。  
　　“康纳！”一个女人走到他的身边，双手交叉着放在胸口，“哦，还是应该叫你肯威船长？”  
　　“随便你，米莉亚姆。”康纳笑着看了她一眼，接过了会计递来的账本，“诺里斯人呢？没过来跟你道别么？”  
　　“我没让他过来。”米莉亚姆转身坐在了其中一个货物箱上，“那家伙每次分别都哭哭啼啼的，看着叫人心烦。我让他管好自己的打铁铺吧，别等我回来再倒闭了，那我可得在天鹰号休息的时候去别的船上接着打工赚钱了。”  
　　“是是是，你还是省点体力吧。”康纳翻了一页手上的账本，“毕竟在别人船上你可当不上大副，只能拿普通的工钱。”接着他没等米莉亚姆反驳，便自顾自的嘀咕了起来，“上次的货物收益还不错，虽说比我预期的低了点儿。新大陆上的英国人变得多了，自然茶价会降低，不如这次再往北开些......”也不知他是自言自语还是和会计商议，米莉亚姆翻了个白眼，索性找别的水手的乐子去了。  
　　临近傍晚的时候，水手们陆陆续续地登上了船，一个个伸展了手臂，倚靠在船沿和货物堆旁，等待着船长的命令。船下仍有几个水手与恋人或是家人握着手说着小话，手上被塞着一个或两个对方亲手做的护身物。  
　　康纳终于检查完了账单和此次的货物单，清了清嗓子，眼睛扫了扫四周的水手，便探出身体看向船外，“嘿帕特里克，那几个人还没有说完话么？我们得出发了。”  
　　被叫做帕特里克的小伙子立马正了正头上的水手帽，把嘴里的树枝吐到了地上，“我这就去叫他们回来，船长！”  
　　康纳点了点头，转回身来。其他的水手们回到了各自的位置上，一边聊着天一边解着桅杆上的绳子。不多时余下的几个水手也回到了船上，其中最小的那个被帕特里克压着肩膀，脸颊泛着红，似是刚刚哭过。  
　　“他这是怎么了？”康纳向前走了几步，打探着面前这个男孩，“他看起来有点陌生，是新来的吗？”  
　　“是的，船长。”男孩回答，“我......我是您这一次才招的新人，我叫卡特，刚才和我生病的母亲说了会儿话...”他就不再继续说话了，似乎在勉强自己不哭出声来。  
　　“他今年才刚满15岁呢，船长。”一旁的帕特里克补充道。  
　　康纳点了点头，拍了拍卡特的肩膀，转头走向船舵，“半帆，出发！”  
　　天鹰号缓缓地移开了码头，伴随着水手们欢喜的歌声和岸边亲属们的啜泣，渐渐消失在了天边火红的云霞中。  
　　夜幕很快便悄然降临，天鹰号早已驶离了大英帝国的海域，此时在公海上全速前进着。康纳将船舵交给其中一个船员，拿起望远镜四处扫看了一遍。不远处有一艘平民的小船，再往西南方向有个模糊的船影，看不清楚是敌是友。“别放松警惕。”康纳放下望远镜，米莉亚姆微微点了点头，他便下去巡视了。  
　　天鹰号依然在全速向前，方才那个平民的小船早已不见了踪影，连带着那个模糊的大船影子也消失了。四周寂静得很，之前在船周盘旋着叫个不停的几只海鸥也不知什么时候飞走了，只有海浪冲击着船底发出规律的拍打声。船上早已点起了灯火，几个水手已经离开岗位，进入船舱直奔储藏朗姆酒的仓库，厨师烹饪的香气也从舱内飘出来，勾搭着剩下几个水手的心。  
　　米莉亚姆仍倚在船舵附近的船沿上，把玩着手上诺里斯送的刀子，拇指摩挲着上面的M.a.N，脸上挂着自己都没有发觉的笑容。“米莉亚姆！”康纳走了过来，她才连忙收起刚才的表情，“怎么了，康纳？”  
　　“咱们船后面又出现了一个巨大的船影，看这体积像是护卫舰，但我也不确定。”他压低了声音，“若是大英的船也就罢了，要是西班牙的就有点麻烦了，要是海盗......这么大的一艘，可不是好对付的。”  
　　“但我们已经是最大速度了，康纳。”米莉亚姆看着他，“嗯.....不然我们换条航路，稍微绕个远？”  
　　康纳摇了摇头，“不可能，这条航路是目前最官方的航路，若是在这里发生了冲突，说不定还有机会遇上英国海军......”  
　　米莉亚姆紧盯着他的双眼，“我知道了康纳，我会时刻保持谨慎的，现在就是不知道舱里那些蠢货会不会有点戒备心了。”接着她叹了口气，“我在这盯着，一会儿让人给瞭望塔上的兄弟送点饭，你先回去休息一下吧，康纳。”  
　　抬头看了眼桅杆顶端的瞭望塔，康纳犹豫着点了头，便走进了船长室。躺在自己熟悉的硬床上，康纳闭上了双眼，却迟迟不能入睡。一种难以言说的恐慌萦绕在脑子里，令人即使浅浅入眠，也会迅速惊醒过来。  
　　他翻了个身坐起来，翻开桌子上的地图，又将指南针压在了上面。油灯里的火苗窜动着，投下的阴影也在纸面上的海洋里跳动着，宛如一场风暴。康纳捏了捏眉心，试图平复内心的不安。羽毛笔尖的墨水弄脏了地图的一角，他便放下笔，偏头吹灭了油灯，再次回到床上。  
　　他看向窗外，海面一如既往的平静祥和，仿佛曾经经历过那些怒号着的恐怖海啸都是幻觉，唯有那些与死神争斗过的水手们才有资格凌驾于海洋之上。康纳慢慢阖上双眼，内心终于归于平静。  
　　睡了不知有多长时间，康纳是被船体骇人的震动与门外大声呼叫的吵闹声吵醒的。他翻身滚下了床，拿起桌上的指南针和床边的斧子，轻手轻脚缩到了门边，轻轻推开了一条缝。门外的几个水手来回奔跑着装填炮弹，康纳扫视了一圈，确定没有敌人上船，这才冲出了门外，一路跑到米莉亚姆身边，“发生了什么！”  
　　“康纳！你可算来了！”米莉亚姆咬着嘴唇，一边用力挥舞着胳膊指挥着水手们装填炮弹，一边大喊着另一帮船员系好绳子，接着转身捏住了康纳的手臂，“那是艘该死的海盗船！他们伪装成了英国海军接近我们，接着立刻更换了旗子，开始攻击我们！”说着又几枚炮弹击中了船体，两人都一个趔趄撞到了船沿上，“该死，这帮卑鄙下作的混蛋！康纳，快做点什么！没有你的指挥我们可完全没有反击的能力！”  
　　还不及说话，薄雾中渐渐浮现了一个庞然大物的黑影。康纳仿佛被雷击中一般，瞪大了双眼，眼看着那艘几乎有天鹰号两个那么高的船渐渐从后方逼近，宛如一头海中巨兽浮上水面来追捕猎物。“康纳！”米莉亚姆用力扯了一把他的胳膊，“它虽然体积庞大，速度却不亚于我们，那上面少说也有几百号人，要是天鹰号被打到瘫痪我们就全完了！”  
　　“我们没法和他们对打，和这样一个......怪物战斗无异于徒手对抗一只鲨鱼！”康纳扶了把自己的帽子，在敌方的攻击下几乎站不稳，只能全力抓紧船舵，“听我的命令，驶离航道！向西南方向前进，投掷火药桶！”  
　　七八个火药桶的接连爆炸与产生的浓烟暂时拖慢了后方敌船的追击，仍有几枚炮弹不依不饶地追击过来。康纳尽全力转动着船舵，全身被海水与汗水浸透。米莉亚姆则去亲自指挥扔火药桶的时机。不多时便见那个怪物冲破了浓烟，紧跟着天鹰号的船尾。它看似笨拙，也就只是转弯不如天鹰号灵活罢了，速度果真不是它的劣势。  
　　“现在扔火药桶！”米莉亚姆一声令下，几个水手再次将桶推下船，然而这些火药的杀伤力对于那艘巨大的舰船来说不过是皮毛的剐蹭，充其量也只是升起的浓烟阻挡了视线，稍稍拖慢一点追击的进度罢了。  
　　刚刚聚起的薄雾不知何时渐渐散去了，天空中零星着飘起了小雨，在两船生死追击间雨势也渐渐扩大，那些冰凉的水珠刀刃一般刮过水手们的脸颊。康纳从怀里掏出指南针，现在早已完完全全偏离了初始的航道，即使身为船长，他也难以确定天鹰号准确来说向什么地方前进。海盗船紧跟在后面撕咬着，等待面前这个猎物耗尽精力，做完最后的垂死挣扎。  
　　雨点越来越密集，在这样的航速下，康纳几乎要睁不开眼睛了。本就是夜晚，天空看上去却更像是被泼了墨一般，连星星都消失不见了。在这漆黑的天空影射下，四周环绕的海水也泛着不详的墨色。海浪翻腾了起来，前后助力着被推向更高，几乎扑上了甲板。  
　　“是风暴！”康纳将将喊出声，一声惊雷在远处的云层里炸响，瞬间照亮了整个海面。远处的一卷海水在空中旋转，规模越来越大，直冲到海面上的几百米高空。“该死！”偏偏在这时，又几个响雷在云中滚过，雨点密密麻麻如同小石子一般刮着所有人的脸，在海龙卷的另一侧，雷鸣滚滚，飓风怒号，仿佛是世界末日。  
　　“康纳！我们没有火药桶了！”米莉亚姆的呼喊从身后传来，康纳咪着双眼向后查看，那艘海盗船依然跟得紧紧的，毫无放手的意思，甚至稍微偏向了一侧试图将他逼远风暴区。  
　　“康纳！”米莉亚姆跑到他身边，“我们该怎么办，再继续他们就快要能登船了！”  
　　年轻的船长咬紧了牙关，指关节由于长时间绷紧而泛出了骇人的白色。几个年纪稍小的水手已经站不住了，缩在船沿下，手里还紧握着绳子的一端。瞭望塔上的人死死抱着杆子，祈祷着下一发炮弹不要击中桅杆。  
　　“我们只有试试了。”康纳压低了声音，米莉亚姆几乎听不清他在说什么，紧接着他用最大的声音嘶吼，“半帆！半帆！我们穿越风暴区！”  
　　那几个年轻的水手一个激灵蹦了起来，纷纷跑去系绳子。康纳整个人用力的一侧，转了一个最大的弧度，从海盗船的前方滑了过去，直奔着骇人的海龙卷冲去。衣服下的肌肉绷得紧紧的，康纳双眼泛着红，在密集的雨点攻势下依然盯紧了前方。  
　　“你疯了吗，康纳！这简直就是自杀！海龙卷会把我们全都冲上天去的！”米莉亚姆抓着船沿扶稳身体。风在耳边咆哮着，海水一波又一波冲上甲板，海龙卷就在正前方，顶部与云层浑为一体，几乎望不到边际，就像云倾泻成了一条旋转的瀑布。随着距离逐渐靠近，气流变得紊乱了起来，空中的雨滴也不再是倾斜的柱状，反而在空中逗留着。  
　　“只差一点......差一点可以从旁边绕过去......”康纳小声自言自语着，以最大的幅度扭动身躯。米莉亚姆向后看去，海盗们早已停留在了安全区，看似不甘的留守在原地，像是在欣赏一场自然与人的搏斗。  
　　到达海龙卷脚下的领域比远远的看着更为骇人，风夹着雨吹得人睁不开眼睛，只能面前看到眼前数十英尺宽的海水在天空旋转成一道密不透风的水柱，将周围所有的东西尽数吸入，运往人眼望不到的天际。在这狂怒的自然面前，天鹰号就像一只漂泊的小舟，顷刻间就会被撕成碎片。掌握着全员性命的年轻船长屏住了呼吸，将这艘船向漩涡最外围开去。几块木板被强大的吸力掀开，一点一毫地被从船身上剥离，船员们只得各自抱紧了身边的杆子或是大型货物。  
　　漩涡的吸力无与伦比，天鹰号像是被漩涡中心的一根绳子牵制着，几乎无法离开那片水域。在这种疾风下，康纳也不敢冒险张开全帆，只能用尽自己的全部力气与强大的海洋对抗。时间一分一秒的过去，天鹰号依然像是被束缚的鸟儿，始终无法逃离这些禁锢她的枷锁。  
　　强壮如康纳也快要到达了身体的极限，现在他只能尽量保持船身远离漩涡的中心，拖慢被大海吞吃入腹的进度。船上一些年纪较小的船员已经忍不住哭出了声，卡特也在其中，握着脖子上的护身符低垂着头啜泣着。  
　　突然天鹰号猛地向前一冲，仿佛捏着绳索的那只手稍稍松开了一段。米莉亚姆向侧面看去，“它......海龙卷变小了！”她的声音颤抖着，拍着康纳的脊背，“快！趁现在！”  
　　空中的水柱渐渐缩短了直径，在漩涡最外层的天鹰号如同扯断了绳索的鸟，接连冲破了几个大浪，一头扎进了电闪雷鸣的风暴区。


	2. 海妖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那吟唱仿佛来自海底，裹挟着深海的静谧与幽凉，时而高亢，时而低吟，令人感到全身发凉。

　　密不透风的浓雾笼罩着整个海面，被困其中的商船已然不知道度过了多少个日夜，也依旧找不到前进的方向，仿若一直停留在从风暴穿出后的原地。康纳已经不知道查看了多少次自己手上的指南针，然而那根指针就像是上了发条一样，从最开始就旋转个不停。  
　　船员们一开始死里逃生的兴奋也完全冷却下来，逐渐被沉闷的浓雾包围，死亡般的绝望气息渐渐笼罩了整艘船舰。对于手下人时不时对现状的窃窃私语，康纳尽量每次都控制自己不去注意。他把所有精力都放在寻找出路上，却依然像个无头苍蝇落进了蜂蜜罐一般，被这些雾缠绕包裹着，直至最终放弃挣扎，任由它夺走自己的呼吸。  
　　他再次摊开桌子上的地图，像之前做的无数次一样试图判断自己的位置，地图上的那一片海洋被墨水完全浸透，黝黑的好似地狱的入口。康纳再次拿起笔，却迟迟不知道该点在哪里，只能就那样握在手里。  
　　突然一个人的喊叫声穿过了木门，继而几个人同时叫嚷了起来。康纳急忙穿上外套，打开门，“怎么……”后半句话卡在了喉咙里。  
　　一望无际的浓雾笼罩下的黑暗中，终于出现了第一丝光亮，像是迷宫的出口在远方缓缓打开了一扇大门。“那不是我的幻觉吧，哈维？你说，那是不是真的？我不是在做梦吧？”身边的帕特里克拽着哈维的身体来回晃动着，而被扯着的人直勾勾地盯着那束光看，仿佛失去了语言能力。  
　　船上几乎都炸了锅，水手们彼此拥抱在一起，欢呼与啜泣并行。康纳一路小跑到船舵，也难掩激动的神情，米莉亚姆大笑着冲过来勒住他的肩膀，两人像是劫后余生。“赶紧下命令吧，肯威船长，”米莉亚姆松开他，锤了一下他的肩膀，“船员们可都等不及了。”  
　　康纳重新握住船舵，之前那些挫败带来的无力感完全褪去了，手里的木把就像他第一天当上船长时一样，给予他无限的支持与力量。“起帆！”他的声音变得洪亮，抢先一步穿透了层层浓雾，直达出口处的新世界。“是，船长！”水手们的声音也铿锵有力，他们各自奔赴到自己的岗位，大声唱着歌，连雾气都被震去了三分。  
　　雾气渐渐淡去，四周平静的海面逐渐浮现出来，天鹰号平缓地向前驶去。“船长!”自上方瞭望塔传来船员的声音，“前方有个海岛！”  
　　“海岛？”康纳看向米莉亚姆，后者摇了摇头，“也许我们在浓雾里耽搁了太久，已经到了西印度群岛？”他把船舵交给身旁的水手，自己走到船头举起了望远镜。  
　　透过薄薄的雾气，一座海岛确实在远处若隐若现。此时已然正处于午夜时分，海岛附近安静得诡异，连一两只海鸟的踪影都见不到。“这看上去不太对劲儿。”放下望远镜，康纳心里隐隐透着些不安。身后的水手们丝毫察觉不到他的异样，依然唱着歌儿做着各自分内的事，似乎已经商议好了抵达海岛后的狂欢。  
　　就在雾气即将消逝殆尽的瞬间，一阵奇异的声音穿透了整个海面，自远处传来。康纳霎时屏住了呼吸，仔细聆听间分辨出竟然是一阵悠长的歌声。不同于水手们嘹亮的合唱，那吟唱仿佛来自海底，裹挟着深海的静谧与幽凉，时而高亢，时而低吟，令人感到全身发凉，一阵酸麻自尾椎缓缓爬上大脑。康纳晃了晃身体，几乎站不稳，他按压着额角环顾自周，水手们或多或少都听到了这样的吟唱，有几个人完全呆滞在原地，手里的东西散落了一地。  
　　“是海妖……海妖在唱歌！”人群中突然爆发出一声惊叫，竟然是帕特里克。他颤抖着双手跪倒在地上，“他们……他们会将我们吞噬殆尽！这里应该就是那些人嘴里的人鱼群礁！”没待众人反应过来，又一声惊叫从瞭望塔传下来，“船长！前面突然出现了一片礁石！”  
　　康纳只来得及向后方奔走了几步，就被撞击的惯性带偏了身体，直接跌撞在了甲板上。视线中米莉亚姆慌忙夺过了船舵，一个人调换船的方向。“检查船舱！”几个水手慌慌张张跳进了船舱，康纳从地上撑起身体，把船舵暂且交给米莉亚姆，自己又跑回了船头。  
　　那个歌声在刚才撞击的时候短暂的停顿了一会儿，现在再次从海面上传播来，顺着海风直吹进康纳的耳朵里。他颤抖着手再次举起望远镜，那个海岛比刚才离得又近了些，眼前的景物变得清晰了许多。离岛上海滩不远处的一块巨大的礁石正驮着一个模糊的身影，康纳看不真切，只能勉强借着月色注意到一个人影仰着头望向夜空，继而缓缓向他的方向转过头来，与此同时那诡秘的歌声也如断了线一般消失了。  
　　什么……？康纳眨了眨眼睛，连那人影都消失了，仿佛一切都只是一场幻觉。他放下望远镜，看向身后的船员，他们早已恢复如常，来回奔波着查看整修船舱，唯有帕特里克一个人还维持着刚才的跪姿，乱糟糟的卷发埋在双臂之间，身体不住地颤抖。他正想上前询问，那段吟唱再次出现了，这次仿佛近在咫尺，宛如之前那道惊雷在耳旁炸响。康纳连忙支起手臂撑在船沿，眯着双眼望向前方，接着喉咙间发出了难以置信的惊叹。  
　　一双深色的眼睛出现在夜幕之下，眼睛的主人倚靠在不远处另一块巨大的礁石之上。深色的湿发披在与男性人类相似的躯体上，海面下隐隐透着这个生物属于大海的另一部分，鱼尾上的鳞片反射出月亮的光芒，好似无数片宝石镶嵌其上。那双海兽般的眼睛死死盯着康纳的双眼，仿佛锁定了猎物一般，下方淡然无色的嘴唇稍稍分开，自喉间吟出绝美的歌调。海妖……康纳无声地叫出水手们对这生物的称谓，那些歌声萦绕在他的脑子里，他就像是醉了酒一样站不稳，只有眼睛被动的仿佛钉在海妖的身上，接着眼前模糊到连那生物的轮廓都几乎要看不清了。  
　　“船长！”一双有力的手臂拽住了康纳的后腰，那些魅惑的吟唱再次断了，他这才发觉自己正半个身子悬在船外，随着身后船员用力的一挣，头上的三角帽断了线一般落入了海中。  
　　康纳跌坐在地上，大喘着气，手臂还微微发着抖，“你刚才……有再听到那海妖唱歌吗？”他问向救了自己一命的船员，对方摇了摇头，“就只听到那模模糊糊一次，再也没有了。我们都觉得应该就是海风，是帕特里克太神经质了。”他瞥了一眼还哆哆嗦嗦缩在货物旁的帕特里克，“这家伙，一天到晚净信这些没根据的谣言，说实在的，我们刚才真的差点被他吓死！”接着他伸手扶起了康纳，“刚才大副喊我过来救您，船长，我才发现您差点掉下去。一定是刚才那些礁石的原因，您还好吗？”  
　　康纳点了点头，只觉得颈后的冷汗还在顺着后背向下流。他再次望向那片礁石，那里什么也没有，表面被海浪冲刷的干干净净。他扒着船沿向下看去，他的帽子代替了他自己，漂浮在墨色的海面上。  
　　“康纳！”此时一个愤怒的女声从船尾传来，康纳全身打了个哆嗦，连着向后退了几步，慌忙转身小跑到了船尾。米莉亚姆一脸愠色，两条眉毛几乎缠在了一起，“你疯了吗？”她率先大喊出声，吓得身边的船员连忙后退了几步，给两人腾出了空间。还没等康纳开口回答，她的质问犹如滚雷一般接二连三的落在他的耳边，“跑到那么危险的地方，做那么危险的事，把整个船的安危都扔在了我的头上！我不仅要自己把整艘船从礁石群里移开，还要时时刻刻提防着你跳海？你应该庆幸你现在还活着，而不是做了鲨鱼的晚餐！”  
　　“……我真的很抱歉，米莉亚姆。”见对方停止了抱怨，康纳垂下眼眉，握住了船舵，“还有，谢谢你救了我的命。”米莉亚姆松开了手，叹了口气，给他让出了位置，环抱着双臂站在了旁边，“我的职责就是救你的小命和整艘船。不过，你到底是怎么了？撞到礁石根本不是你跳海的原因。”  
　　康纳转动着船舵，避开了米莉亚姆探究的视线，“只是突然头晕，没站稳。”接着他从怀里掏出指南针，在发现那根指针依然在毫无规律地转动时倒吸了一口气，“这……这怎么可能？”他抬头对上米莉亚姆的双眼，“这肯定不是西印度群岛，难道……我们还在雾里？”一种复杂的神情浮现在她脸上，康纳在其中读出了恐惧，“或者……这些都是幻觉？”  
　　他驾驶着天鹰号，向岛的另一个方向驶去，不多时四周的雾再次弥漫了起来。海岛的背面和正面几乎毫无分别，依然环绕在无数礁石之中，最外层是漫无边际的浓雾。他用力锤了一下船舵的中心，其他几个船员也发觉了四周的情况，一时整艘船舰都陷入了沉默，那些之前叫嚷着要去酒馆里喝一杯的水手们此时一个个都面色凝重，再也提不起精神来。  
　　就在令人窒息的绝望再次几乎笼罩了整艘天鹰号之际，那段熟悉的歌声远远的隔着重重迷雾，又一次出现了。康纳一个激灵跳了起来，视线惊慌地向着歌声的源头扫去，却见不到半个人影，只有空灵的旋律缠绕在他脑子里。周围人都对此毫无反应，米莉亚姆甚至被他大幅度的夸张动作吓了一跳，“怎么了？”康纳没有回话，一只手捂着胸口，极力控制着颤抖的肌肉冷静下来。如同鬼魅的吟唱盘旋在他四周，引诱着他伸出手臂，转动着船舵驶进了远方的浓雾。  
　　“康纳？”米莉亚姆发出了询问的声音，却依然没有获得答复。此时的船长神情恍惚，像是一只被无形的线牵引住的木偶，双手紧握着把手不肯松开。“康纳！”米莉亚姆用力拍打他的肩颈，仅仅能够让对方回神了一瞬，接着那双一直以来鹰一般锐利的眼睛便又放了空。她试图去干涉船前进的方向，然而那圆形的船舵被对方牢牢地抓在手里，纹丝不动。  
　　水手们也互相询问着，纷纷投来疑问的目光，米莉亚姆只能清了清嗓子，“船长他……他……他说他找到了方向！”接着摆了摆手，打发他们去干活，却不住的咬着下唇，脚尖拍打着地面，掩不住望向康纳时眼底的焦虑。  
　　又一次地，天鹰号漂浮在浓雾萦绕的海面，仿佛之前那些月光下的群礁都是海市蜃楼一般。水手们为整艘船点上了油灯，每个人都垂头丧气、无精打采的倚在自己的岗位上。船舵前的康纳双眼木讷，直勾勾的盯着前方的迷雾，两只手雕塑一般抓在把手的两侧。焦急的米莉亚姆在他身边来回踱步，她早已打发四周的水手去吃饭休息，在这期间她曾无数次地呼唤康纳，却始终没有得到半点回应。他这是想害死我们所有人吗？她再次咬住了下唇，手指摩挲着腰间的短刀。  
　　所有人都几乎默认了死亡的到来，竟无一人发觉身边的雾气似乎变得淡了些，除了失去身体控制权的船长。他望着前方逐渐开阔的海面，耳中却除了海妖的吟唱以外什么也听不到，他紧咬着牙关，感觉全身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，似乎下一秒就要崩溃了，却对此毫无办法。  
　　缩在角落里的帕特里克最先反应过来，他就像是条能嗅到危险的猎犬，此时解除了战时状态一般。他跳起来，奔过去一脚踏上升降梯，接着跳进瞭望塔里。远处的薄雾里浮现出一艘船影，接着是第二艘，第三艘。他的耳朵甚至捕捉到了天边海鸟的鸣叫，和游鱼掀起的浪花声。“伙计们，我们到了！我们出来了！自由了！”他向下嘶喊着，眼睛都充了血。  
　　“这可怜的家伙大概是疯了。”之前救了船长一命的大块头比利叹了口气，“我看我们也差不多了。”接着他眯起眼睛，看向了上方，“你有没有觉得好像比之前亮了……”他的嘴巴不自觉的张大，大到自己的舌头几乎堵住了气孔。“嘿！”他一伸手拽住了哈维的衣襟，“你看到了吗！这……这是真的天空吗？”  
　　水手们逐个跟着抬头看，接着发出了此起彼伏的惊叹。远方的船舰渐渐现了身形，顶端挂着西班牙旗随风飘着。“雾散了！雾真的散了！这次是真的！”船员间爆发了一声欢呼。站在船尾的康纳只觉脑内的歌声戛然而止，继而双腿一软，跪在了船舵前，双手还抓着把手。“康纳！”失去意识前，他就只能感觉到米莉亚姆扑到了他身旁。  
　　狂欢的船渐渐远去，与雾气交织的海面上，泛起了阵阵水波。


	3. 哈瓦那

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本帽子漂浮的海面下，一卷深蓝的长发在水中散开，在康纳的注视下缓缓浮出海面，接着是一双熟悉的海兽般的眼睛。

　　海鸥的叫声盘旋在头顶，阳光顺着窗边的缝隙落进来，竟然有些微的刺眼。床上的人动了动，发出一声意味不明的呻吟。天鹰号的船长一向自诩身体强壮，也曾有过连续驾驶多日船舰逃离风暴的辉煌历史，如今却只能躺在床上，手脚发软，头晕到连站都站不起来，自己都不知道睡了多长时间。  
　　木门吱吱呀呀地被拉开，一个模糊的人影背着光走进了昏暗的房间。“康纳？”听到熟悉的女声，康纳连忙抬起手臂，却只能捉到身旁的空气。  
　　“唔……是……米莉亚姆吗？”他低声嘟囔着，甚至听不清自己的声音，只觉得脑子像是被抽干了，无论是外面还是自己发出的声音都被放空了几十倍。 　　“你睡了两天了，康纳。”米莉亚姆把什么东西放在了一旁的桌子上，坐在了他身边，“再休息几天也没关系，毕竟你可是带着所有人冲出魔鬼海域的英雄船长，但是……你也得吃点儿东西吧。”接着她把手臂环绕过康纳的腋下，试图把这个大块头扶起来。 　　“不，不行……头好晕……”被这么一折腾，康纳只觉得天旋地转，几乎要干呕起来了。米莉亚姆只好放下他，叹了口气，“好吧……”她看了看桌上的食物，“等你感觉好一点，就把这个吃了吧。哦对了，刚刚我发现，我们居然到了新大陆南面的地区。鉴于这边隶属西班牙王国，我让他们转头去哈瓦那了，你觉得呢？”  
　　“可以……没问题……”康纳喃喃着回答，只觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，话音未落就再次陷入了昏睡。米莉亚姆给他盖好了被子，双眼写满了担忧，决定再下到船舱里盘问一会儿医生。  
　　当日接近傍晚的时候，年轻的船长才迷迷糊糊再次醒过来。这一次视力恢复得倒是有了一大半，他滚动着眼球，发现米莉亚姆竟然贴心的为他点了油灯，不禁扯出一个虚弱的微笑。再次尝试着撑起上半身，虽说头还是晕乎乎的，好在不像第一次上船时的反应一样吐得昏天黑地了。他拿起桌上的食物，汤汁已经凉透了，康纳也只是勉强吃了几口，便又放了回去，顺手拿起旁边的那卷地图。  
　　之前那一片规模浩大的浓雾区被他圈在了西印度群岛以东往北的整片海域，根据之前米莉亚姆的报告，他们极大可能是从大洋中心，擦着这片死亡海域的边缘地区穿过，恰好绕过了西印度群岛，抵达了西班牙的殖民区。由于浓雾里没有计算时间的方法，只有到达哈瓦那他才能知晓航行的总时长。  
　　将地图卷好放回桌子上，康纳整个倚靠在墙板上，听着海浪轻拍船身的声音，不禁眯起眼睛，轻声哼起了水手们常常一起合唱的曲调。这曲子哼着哼着，逐渐变了调，记忆里那个盘旋了数日的吟唱逐渐浮出海面，犹如风暴里的漩涡裹住了他，一时整个人被无形的束缚拖入了海底。他张了张嘴，只能吐出了一串泡沫，白昼在他头顶愈来愈远，最后缩为了一颗星辰一般的光点。他挣扎着试图逃离这一切，冰冷的海水拥抱着他，黑暗从四面八方吞噬而来，随即肺里最后一丝空气流了出去，辛辣的死亡之水瞬间灌满了整个肺腔，一双手臂自背后捂住了他的嘴……  
　　康纳猛地张开了双眼，挣扎着趴到床边，接着是一长串惊天动地的干咳。他全身都湿透了，像是刚被从水里捞出来一样，汗水甚至浸透了身上的薄被。抬手把贴在脸上的头发撇到脑后去，康纳撑着桌子支起身体，只觉得自己要被那挥之不去的诡异旋律逼疯了。他扯下椅背上的外套，赤着脚冲出了门去。  
　　此时正值晚饭时间，大部分水手都在船舱里喝酒嬉闹，只留了三两个人在甲板上值守夜班。康纳坐在船头的货物堆上，远远眺望着船头前进的另一端。一片陆地坐落在海天一线的交汇处，隐隐只能望见几盏模糊的油灯，映照着码头在海面上被月光拉长的影子。康纳长舒了一口气，从未感觉海上的空气如此的美好，迎面吹来的海风吹散了额头上的汗，仿佛试图抚平他的不安。  
　　“我还以为又要再等一天你才能醒过来呢，肯威船长。”米莉亚姆的声音自背后响起，康纳转过身去，只见她手里拿着两个面包和一盘海鲜汤，一只眉毛高高地挑起。她走过来，把食物递给他，接着坐到了旁边的货物箱上。两人并肩望着远方，一时空气里只剩下海浪的拍击声，船身木板间摩擦的吱呀声，和康纳咀嚼食物的声音。  
　　“我还以为这次死定了呢。”米莉亚姆突然开口，康纳撇过头去，她稍稍抬高了下巴，嘴角也高高地上翘着，“谢谢你每次都救了我们的命，康纳，你真的是位非常优秀的船长。”  
　　康纳想回点什么，又觉得什么都不用回答，他笑着拍了拍米莉亚姆的肩膀，两人再次将视线投向前方。哈瓦那喧闹的码头渐渐出现在了视野中，即使是晚上也依然人来人往，好不热闹。  
　　第二天一早，天鹰号便停泊在了码头的空位上。水手们上上下下来回卸着货，一个个都面色红润，好似第一次到达这片新大陆。船上的会计威廉忙着给康纳计算着在哈瓦那卖货的利润，很明显不如去遥远的新大陆北方划算，然而这里更安全便捷。全世界的商人汇聚于此，加上有着皇家军队的护卫，海盗们就算敢来，也得费心尽力乔装打扮成一位商人才敢靠岸。更别提他们刚死里逃生，此时再向原本的目的地前进，需要再穿过一次那片不明的航海禁区，只有疯子才会为了一点利润那么做。  
　　康纳自然是对这次的交易毫无怨言，此时此刻他只想赶紧找个酒馆喝一杯，好以驱散环绕着自己全身的不详气息。他把一切都交给了威廉，自顾自地直冲进码头附近的一家酒馆里。  
　　白天酒馆几乎没什么人，只有几个彻夜狂欢的醉鬼趴在桌子上或是地上睡得不分昼夜。他径直走到柜台，那里站着一个酒保，脸色不是很好，似乎也被折腾了一夜。“早上好。”他坐在椅子上，冲着酒保打了声招呼，对方点了点头，递过来一个小小的杯子。康纳看了看这个不如巴掌大的小杯子，又看了看酒保，露出了疑惑的神情。“你不会想在白天变得跟他们一样的。”酒保没什么表情，指了指那群瘫在一起的人。  
　　回头打量了一下酒保口中的那群家伙，康纳挑了挑眉，仰头将手中的酒水一饮而尽。辛辣的液体自喉管滑下，在胃里燃烧了起来，接着汇成了一股暖流流向了四肢。康纳不是个嗜酒的人，在船上他几乎从不沾酒，但不得不承认，酒精确实可以赶走一些惹人厌的烦恼。他又要了几小杯，让肚子里的热流流遍了全身。  
　　“你对西印度群岛东北方向的海域了解吗？”几杯酒下肚，康纳只感觉眼前这个人似乎是个套取情报的好对象，还没等脑子反应过来就率先开了口。酒保盯着他的衣服看了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，“不知道，我从来没离开过这。”接着视线落到了他腰测，“不过这里来往的人很多。”康纳顺着他的视线看去，便摇头笑了笑，从腰间的钱袋里掏出了几枚银币，“我猜他们应该跟你聊了很多？”  
　　酒保迅速收下了银币，瞥了一眼安详睡着的那群醉鬼，压低了声音，“我也不知道很多，听一些水手说，那里有着传说中的人鱼群礁。要是想要去那，就得穿过海上最可怖的风暴，接着是漫无边际的浓雾。到了那，你有可能会遇见……”他的声音又低了几度，“海妖。不过他们会用歌声魅惑人心，让所有到那的船都触礁而沉，所以至今没有人能从那活着回来。”  
　　康纳听着这酒保侃侃而谈，只觉得自己的银币打水漂了，他皱紧了眉头，“你说没人活着回来，竟然还有人知道的这么详细？”  
　　酒保怔了一瞬，接着看起来紧张了许多，他的手上下翻转着杯子，许久才犹豫着开口，“他们都传，只有一个人从人鱼群礁活着回来了，那就是……”他的声音几乎低得听不见了，“传闻里的基德船长。”  
　　康纳听得愣了神，只觉得这个名字熟悉得很，没等他细问，酒馆的门被猛的推开，酒保立刻移到另一边去擦起了杯子。“肯威船长！”米莉亚姆的声音高亢着，从门外飘进了门内，甚至唤醒了那几个醉汉。她大步走进来，后面跟着三两个水手，“好你个康纳，把正事全推给威廉去做，害得他只能来找我。我可是替你跑了整整一上午的腿，你却在这里一个人喝酒！”她一屁股坐在康纳旁边的椅子上，要了酒，“这种好事居然自己独享？”  
　　酒保很快递过来了酒，装了满满一大杯，康纳投过去了一个难以置信的表情，酒保耸了耸肩。米莉亚姆注意到他的小杯子，也露出了和康纳脸上一模一样的表情，“我知道你不喜欢喝酒，但这也太夸张了吧！我从来没见过这么小的杯子！”她举起一个给其他水手看，所有人都大笑了起来，她便把这杯子狠狠放在了台子上，“给这个男人来杯真正的酒！”  
　　船上其他水手们陆陆续续走了进来，可以看出每个人的脸上都挂着笑容，帕特里克依然勾着卡特的肩膀吹嘘着自己的往事。米莉亚姆拍了拍桌子，高喊了一声，“今天所有人的酒我来买，大家尽情喝吧！”接着举起了自己的杯子。酒馆里爆发出了一阵狂欢的叫声，每个人都冲到吧台那去要酒，连卡特也被帕特里克塞了杯酒在怀里，康纳也自然而然跟所有人打招呼，即使他已经有些看不清对方的长相了。  
　　整个酒馆霎时塞满了人，所有人都又唱又跳，可怜的酒保一刻也不能停地给屋子里的每个人准备酒水。米莉亚姆和旁边的一个船员玩起了游戏，两个人喝得不亦乐乎，康纳甩了甩头，只觉得眼前飘忽不定，一个人起身挤过人群，向门口走去。  
　　经历了千难万险终于挤出了酒馆，康纳长舒了一口气。不知不觉又到了傍晚时分，码头只剩下稀稀疏疏几个人在走动，天边的云霞宛如火烧了一般，将海水也染成了一片红。傍晚的海风带着些凉气，稍稍吹散了康纳的部分醉意，他一个人晃晃悠悠的踏上了海滩，坐在一块礁石上平息着自己凌乱的呼吸。海浪轻柔地吹上了沙滩，稍稍漫过康纳的靴尖，他望着平静的海面，心情舒畅了许多。  
　　直到海面上的一个漂浮物吸引了他的注意，由于酒精的原因他看不真切，整个人向前伸直，几乎要扑在沙滩上才看清那个东西的轮廓——竟然是他落入水中的三角帽！没想到这顶帽子竟跟着他的船一路漂到了这里，实在是命不该绝。康纳几乎没有做任何思考，脱下了靴子挽起裤脚，就径直往前走进了海浪里，试图去捡自己丢掉的帽子。那帽子看似很近，实际走了很长一段路却依然在前方漂着。海水渐渐漫过了康纳的腰际，接着是胸口，脖颈……最后他不得不游泳过去，才能勉强够到那顶帽子。他伸出手臂，手指刚巧擦过帽子的边缘，就当他再次试图去伸手时，有什么冰凉、滑腻的物体蹭过了他的小腿。他来不及思考，这次一把抓住帽子，湿漉漉的戴到了自己头上，才发觉事情的不对劲。  
　　原本帽子漂浮的海面下，一卷深蓝的长发在水中散开，在康纳的注视下缓缓浮出海面，接着是一双熟悉的海兽般的眼睛。康纳几乎惊叫出声，肩上就突然多了一双苍白的手，他便在毫无防备的情况被整个按进了海里，无处挣脱。此处的海不深不浅，但却盛的下两个成年男子，康纳被那双手压下了海面，惊慌间吐出了一串气泡，却仍是瞪圆了双眼，试图看清袭击者的面容。  
　　泡沫渐渐消失在了海面，夕阳穿透了层层海水，露出了袭击者半边的脸庞。那张脸雕塑一般，和人类男性的长相无异，甚至有几分皇室贵族的模样，只是苍白的脸颊无半点血色，一眼望去竟有些诡谲病态的美感。康纳只感觉心脏几乎骤停，那双强劲的手臂从他的肩头滑落到了腰间。他伸手触摸到了对方的皮肤，又滑又冷，他又顺着肌肉的纹理摸下去，腰腹下的鱼尾像是一件疯狂艺术家的杰作，每片鱼鳞都宛如上帝精挑细选刻下的宝石，闪烁着大海的颜色。对面海洋的生灵圈住了他的手腕，鼻尖停留在了他的脸侧，蹭了蹭人类脆弱的侧颈，牙尖划过表面的皮肤，在血液晕散开后瞳孔几乎缩成了一条线。  
　　康纳又吐出了一串气泡，只感觉肺部的空气愈渐流逝，几乎是本能地捉紧对方的肩膀。眼前一阵阵地发黑，隐约感觉到一双冰冷的嘴唇贴在自己的双唇上，接着那里传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，伴随这铁锈般的血腥味扩散开来。有那么一瞬康纳似乎能够自由地呼吸了，紧接着却是无尽的黑暗如同四周的海水般将他团团围住，他试图挣扎着逃离，却只能任由意识逐渐被抽离了身体。  
　　腰背上的双臂渐渐收紧，对于康纳来说，阖上眼前的最后一点记忆，是身下柔软的海滩，和夕阳下一双隐藏着火焰一般的眼睛。


	4. 海尔森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那人一头及肩长发一丝不苟的绑在脑后，眉眼看着很是熟悉，康纳却一时想不起来在哪见过他，只是望着那双深海一般的眼睛又一次出了神。

　　黑暗，深不见底的黑暗。  
　　手臂在沉默的海水里划出一道波纹，唇边的气泡背向海底，一路飘到头顶那一个遥不可及的光点去，便失去了踪影。身旁忽的掠过一道阴影，又自远处返来，躲在暗处伺机而动。身体仿佛同样被灌满了海水，直往海洋的底部沉去，无法挣脱。  
　　那道阴影没有追过来，反而停在了那里，覆盖了逐渐失去亮度的光点。微弱的光线穿过一双属于大海的眼睛，像是怜悯，又像是看向远方，自遥远的海底传来幽幽的、另一个生灵的歌声……  
　　“康纳……康纳！”  
　　海水流动的声音渐渐淡去，米莉亚姆的呼叫声替代了它的位置，越来越响。康纳晃了晃头，慢慢睁开眼睛，连续眨了很多次，才把视线聚焦在眼前人的脸上。“米莉亚姆……”他开口唤她的名字，只觉得嗓子仿佛被人撕扯过一样，几乎要干裂了，嘴唇上的痛感也伴随着他的清醒愈渐加重，整个人像是被扔在烈日下的甲板上炙烤了一天。“发生了……什么……水……”他几乎说不出话来。  
　　米莉亚姆赶紧把他扶了起来，一只陌生的手拿起了桌上的杯子，递到了他的唇边。这只手干净细致，连指甲都被修的圆润整齐，宛若一只富家公子的手，几乎在整个码头上都不可能见到。康纳就这样盯着它出了神，直到自己的嘴唇被杯沿磨蹭着伤口，疼痛刺激得他一抖，才回神望向手的主人。果真是个陌生的男人，看着年纪也正值壮年，装束打扮却与这艘粗俗的商船格格不入。那人一头及肩长发一丝不苟的绑在脑后，眉眼看着很是熟悉，康纳却一时想不起来在哪见过他，只是望着那双深海一般的眼睛又一次出了神。  
　　米莉亚姆见他又发呆，脸上挂了一丝尴尬，赶忙用力咳了一声，“康纳，我看你是真喝多了，到现在还没清醒过来。”她看向被盯着看的男人，后者脸上挂着一个善意的微笑。康纳回过神握住面前的杯子，不经意蹭过男人离去的手指，连忙举起来灌了几大口的水，“昨天晚上发生了什么？”  
　　“天啊，我真不敢相信。”米莉亚姆翻了个白眼，“昨晚你喝多了差点投海自尽，幸好这位先生当时在沙滩附近，把疯了的你救了！”随即她笑着看向陌生男人，“所以您是……？”  
　　“叫我海尔森就好。”男人冲米莉亚姆点了点头，视线便迅速回到康纳脸上，“肯威船长，是吗？”这视线比看上去更具有侵略性，康纳只觉得被盯着的部分几乎要烧起来了，他点了点头，甚至没再去看对方的眼睛，“谢谢你救了我的命。”  
　　“海尔森先生说他希望能跟随我们的船一起回英国。”米莉亚姆站起身来，“我就留给你们两个单独商讨这件事了。”接着不等康纳作答，便离开了船长室。他捏紧了手里的杯子，不知该如何去应对来自另一个男人无形的压迫感，只是徒劳的吞咽着，迟迟无法开口。海尔森便也离开了原本的位置，移到了床边米莉亚姆曾坐着的地方，这个距离比之前亲密得多，“肯威船长。”他轻声唤道。  
　　康纳有种隐私空间被冒犯的不快，抬头再次直视海尔森的双眼。那双眼睛犹如一湾黑潭深不见底，像是有魔力一般，他甚至没有发觉自己无形中拉近了两人的距离。  
　　“肯威船长。”海尔森再次开口，这次声音低沉了许多，连唇边的微笑也随即失去了踪迹，“你的嘴唇破了。”康纳没有回答，他被吸引着向前探出了身体，海尔森的手指抵住了他破损的嘴唇，冰凉的拇指磨蹭着伤处，牵连着痛觉和一小部分麻痒的触感。两人的距离太近了，康纳几乎能感受到海尔森的鼻息，他有些搞不明白发生了什么，只知道海尔森的双眼离得很近很近，快要把他整个人吸进去了。那双几乎无色的嘴唇微微开启着，似乎在邀请他凑上前去亲吻。  
　　“噢……康纳。”海尔森发出了一声轻叹，拉开了两人的距离。康纳全身一阵颤栗，在对方的手离开脸颊时不自觉地偏了头去，接着再颤抖着赶紧正过头来。发生了什么？他百分百确定自己刚才几乎就要亲上去了，去亲吻面前这个救了自己的陌生男人，这简直过于诡异，他甚至完全不认识这个人。  
　　“所以……你说你想跟我们一起回英国是吗？”康纳移开了视线，转而紧盯着手里的杯子，随即一只白净却意外有力的手握住了杯口，将这只杯子抽了出去。“事实上，不仅如此。”海尔森回答道，将杯子放回到桌子上，“我有一个私人的请求，肯威船长，不知道你是否有兴趣。”  
　　康纳挑起一边的眉毛，虽然仍旧不敢回应对方的视线，却还是点了点头，“什么请求？”他注意到海尔森瞥了一眼门口，继而凑近了些，压低了声音，“我想请你帮忙找回我失去的记忆。”  
　　这种请求对于一个海商来说几乎闻所未闻，康纳毕生所接受过最奇怪的请求也不过是帮人从英国带捧土到新大陆去。他终于肯正视海尔森的脸庞，“我不太明白……您失去记忆了吗，海尔森先生？但……我又能做什么呢？”他揉了揉杂乱的头发，脸上挂满了微妙的迷茫与不解。海尔森稍稍弯了嘴角，“只叫我海尔森就可以。我只有自己身为大英子民的记忆，当我醒来时，就发现自己已身在哈瓦那，而这几十年间的记忆全都凭空消失了。肯威船长，我希望你能带我回到我的故土，并帮我找到一些记忆，相应的，酬金也会很丰足。”  
　　虽然没什么头绪，然而目前的首个任务也不过是捎带一个人返程。垂着双眼思考了一会儿，康纳咬着下唇点了点头，随即被伤口刺激得嘶了一声。“你嘴唇流血了，肯威船长。”海尔森轻声提醒了他一声，上身凑近了去，几乎毫无预兆地，探出舌尖舔去了那粒血珠。紧接着站起身来，走到了门边，瞥了一眼呆住的康纳，“那么，一会儿见。”  
　　转身拉上船长室的门，抬头便和坐在台阶上的米莉亚姆撞了视线。看起来刚成年不久的少女握着一把短刀，手指抚摸着锃亮的刀面，看见他出来，眼中闪烁着几分的好奇与警惕。海尔森走到她身边，也坐在了台阶上，“米莉亚姆，对吗？”少女点点头，把刀收回到鞘里，“你和船长商议的如何？”  
　　“非常愉快，很荣幸能和这艘船一同返回英国，肯威船长看起来十分值得信任。”海尔森稍稍放松了身体，转头直视着对方，“没有冒犯您的意思，不过我很少在这种商船上看到女性水手，更何况是您这个年纪的大副，实在是有些好奇。”  
　　米莉亚姆飞快看了他一眼，接着垂下头，掩饰着翘起的嘴角，“我……我从小就跟着水手们四处流浪。像我这样的女孩，不是去了修道院就是娼馆，而我……”她叹了口气，抬头望着船头的桅杆，“我更喜欢自由的空气。”她转向海尔森，后者直视着她的双眼聆听着，脸上挂着温和的微笑，“听上去非常了不起。”  
　　“谢谢。”米莉亚姆第一次有些不好意思，这种感觉仅次于被诺里斯当面追求，她向耳后挽了几缕头发，“我十六岁的时候遇见了康纳，那个时候他还只是个水手，但他救了我的命……当时我们的船被海盗击中，是他把我从海里捞了出来……”她眯着眼睛，陷入了回忆，“我的腿被一根木条穿透了，掉进海里那一刻我以为自己完了，他几乎是立刻跳下来把我救到了木板上。”她看向海尔森，“从那时起我就认定他做我的老大，他救了我的命，我也要拼死保护他的命。不仅如此，在航海方面他也给了我很多帮助，他真的真的是一个非常好的船长。”她的视线落在了船长室的门上，露出了笑容，眼里满满的信任几乎溢了出来。  
　　海尔森点了点头，若有所思，接着他看向了米莉亚姆手里的短刀，“这把刀是他送给你的吗？”米莉亚姆愣了一瞬，然后笑出了声，“并不是，是……是我一个……朋友……送我的。”她移开了视线，再次抬手挽了挽耳边的碎发，“他是个铁匠，倒是挺会做这种东西的……”拇指不自觉地来回摩挲着刀柄的字母。这一切海尔森都看在眼里，微笑竟也柔和了许多，他轻拍了一下少女的肩膀，“很高兴和你聊这么多。”  
　　米莉亚姆眨了眨眼睛，带着几分不解，“我也很高兴，不过……”她上下打量着海尔森，咬了咬嘴唇，“不过我也很好奇，像您这样的穿装，不像是在哈瓦那居住的人。而且，您为什么要搭一个陌生的商船呢？”  
　　海尔森摩挲着披风的一角，似是在思考，正要开口回答，船长室的门吱呀呀地被拉开，两人的目光瞬间都被吸引了过去。天鹰号的船长倚在门框上，转头看见台阶上坐着的男人，下意识后退了一步。又赶紧装作什么都没发生，把视线强制转到米莉亚姆身上，“米莉亚姆，去叫那些水手们，我们准备要走了。”  
　　米莉亚姆点点头，便起身跑去找帕特里克叫人。一时只剩下海尔森和康纳在甲板上，两人相对无言，连空气似乎都凝固了。最后还是船长干巴巴地咳了一声，走上台阶准备前往船舵的位置。  
　　经过海尔森身旁时，康纳别过了脑袋不去看他。小腿却突然被人握住，他一个踉跄几乎跪倒在地上，心里多少带些恼怒，便回头瞪了男人一眼。罪魁祸首道了一个毫无诚意的歉，却没有说话，只是盯着他看。或许是盯着嘴唇，这个念头划过了康纳的脑海，他连忙甩了甩头，视线却飘飘忽忽，落在了男人的双唇上。  
　　没有等到康纳再次做出反应，海尔森便做了个请的动作，随即自己也从台阶上起身。康纳回过神来转身就走，他便跟在后面一起走到了船舵旁边。康纳心里不怎么踏实，下意识地舔了舔自己刚结了痂的嘴唇，他转头看了男人一眼，对方眺望着天边的公海，依然没什么表情。  
　　船员们陆陆续续登了船，帕特里克第一个爬上来，便顺手拉了后面的卡特一把。米莉亚姆最后一个上来，挨个点了一遍人数，又去找威廉清点货物信息。康纳有些内疚，想到自己这些天基本上没帮过什么忙，一直因为各种原因躺在船长室里。可怜的米莉亚姆忙进忙出，把本该属于他的职责全都包揽在自己身上。随即又有些欣慰，她年纪轻轻就做了他的大副，现在又能独自处理货物买卖的问题，长此以往，也一定能成为一位出色的船长。  
　　“她确实很努力。”一旁的海尔森像是能洞察到他的心理活动一般，突然插进话来。康纳呆愣了一瞬，敷衍式地点点头，他瞥了海尔森一眼，对方察觉到了，回了一个微笑。他连忙收回目光，心跳如擂鼓，圈在把手上的手指用力得几乎泛白。  
　　没过多久米莉亚姆就跑了上来，康纳便下达了出发的命令。水手们捞起了船锚，又展开了船帆，这只饱经风雨的船再次驶离了温暖安逸的港口，满载着崭新的货物，向着未知的公海前行。


	5. 在海上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已经开得很隐晦的车了。

　　清晨的阳光正好，海浪接连轻抚着天鹰号的一侧，连甲板上的海风都如同小虫扇动翅膀一般，温暖又柔和。康纳不禁拉长了身体，伸了一个大大的懒腰，又打了个哈欠，甚是惬意。  
　　自打这次出航以来，那些缠绕着他不得安宁的诡谲歌声便被驱逐了一样，彻底消失不见了。一切都回到了穿过死亡海域之前的正常生活，就好像从未存在过什么传说中的海妖一般。康纳只感觉从未睡得这样好，每日醒来时，屋子里的阳光都好似柔和了许多，身体也卸去了枷锁一样，舒适得很。  
　　他悄悄看了一眼身边的男人，那人面无表情，令人捉摸不透他此时此刻的心情如何。偶尔海尔森会向他搭话，却也是点到为止，一双眼睛盯得他慌了神，每次的对话更像是单方面的逼供，外人看去必然十分滑稽。  
　　他究竟是什么来历呢？男人失去的记忆也勾起了康纳一小部分的好奇心。他看上去过于沉稳，倒是拥有着这个年龄所不具有的老练与成熟。康纳自认为阅历已经足够丰富，而海尔森的双眼却似是经历了数十年的风雨，唯独这副皮囊停留在了青年的时刻一般，彼此相互排斥着。  
　　他更怕海尔森看他时的眼神，似是洞察了一切，又看穿了他内心所有的想法，一层层雾霭般的掩埋后隐藏着一些令人发毛的炙热情感。康纳不敢去细想，他才刚满23岁，正值血气方刚的年纪，却很少涉足感情的怪圈里。  
　　去年他在米莉亚姆与诺里斯的婚礼前把逃跑的新娘追了回来，那时他什么都不明白，纵使对于米莉亚姆落荒而逃的选择有些万分的不解，却也是尽职尽责，把人劝了回去。他喜欢看这个自小随着水手漂泊的女孩在遥远的大不列颠有了自己的归宿，爱情这东西过于复杂，他无法理解，却无法不去关注那些为之燃烧生命的情人们。  
　　米莉亚姆最终还是离开了她爱情的港湾，选择了她毕生所爱的这片海，只留下了一个十年的承诺。而痴情的诺里斯则留守在他自小生活的铁匠铺，望着一望无际的大海，等待着爱人一次又一次平安的归来。  
　　在这个剧本中，康纳只是个局外人，他不知道那是怎样的一种感觉，是否和此时砰砰作响的心跳相关联，是否与故作镇定的擦肩而过有关，是否与脑内挥之不去的那个影子脱不掉干系。有时他觉得自己像是生病了，在这样的再平常不过的日子里，那漂亮的深色皮肤上却时常浮起一片火烧似的红色，看上去如同晒伤了一样。这片肌肤的主人却清楚的知道那不是晒伤，只是他最近相当多奇怪举动中很小的一部分。  
　　“肯威船长。”  
　　一声呼唤将康纳从混乱的思绪中脱离出来，他猛地一转头，才发现男人不知何时离得近了些，便又下意识的移远了一步。海尔森挑了挑眉，唇边划过一丝捉摸不透的笑意，他又略微拉近了两人的距离，“今晚我想同您谈些事情，可以吗？”  
　　随之而来的是康纳迅速的几个点头，海尔森立即退了几步，双手背在身后，锐利的双目捕捉到青年略微放松的脸颊，随即视线滑过上下滚动的喉结，落在大敞着胸口的衣领上，稍作停留，便不动声色地移走了。  
　　“那么，我们晚上见。”他微微点了下头，便下了楼梯，向着船头走去。  
　　长舒了一口气，康纳缓缓松开紧抓着船舵的手指，去揉搓僵硬的指节。他示意一旁的船员接过他的位置，又伸了个懒腰，走到船沿去观察四周海面的情况。  
　　“有什么新发现吗，船长？”米莉亚姆倚在他旁边的地方，手里居然端着一杯茶。康纳挑起一边的眉毛，视线完全无法从那与整艘船格格不入的茶杯上移开，女人笑出了声，端起它喝了一大口。舒爽的呼了口气，米莉亚姆对上康纳震惊的眼神，耸了耸肩，“海尔森带来的，不得不说有些英国人确实很有魅力，这茶的味道可真不一般。”她又眨眨眼，弯起嘴角，“要我为你倒一杯吗，船长？”  
　　天知道康纳摇了多快的头，总之这一幕成功让米莉亚姆乐个不停。“你们什么时候关系变得这么好了？”康纳揉了揉额角，投去了一个无奈的眼神。  
　　“为什么不呢？海尔森是个相当不错的朋友。”米莉亚姆又灌了一大口茶，若不是她手里握着那个纯白的瓷杯，还以为这家伙工作时间在偷喝酒。“倒是你，康纳，你对海尔森的态度很奇怪，这可不是你一向待人的风格。”她眯起眼睛，露出怀疑的神情，“你该不会……”  
　　“我去看看那边的桅杆如何！”康纳迅速移开了视线，随意找了个方向就快步离开了，把那双几乎要看破什么的眼睛远远抛在了身后。  
　　“男人！”米莉亚姆摇了摇头，喝掉了最后一口茶。  
　　傍晚时分，水手们又欢呼着接连跳进了船舱，三两个围着圈跳着舞，有几个喝得醉醺醺的则四处拉着别人划拳。甲板上只留下两个值夜班的船员，海尔森为他们捎去了晚餐，又整了整自己的外套与衣襟，才屈起手指，敲了敲船长室的门。  
　　里面的人清了清嗓子，捎带着些微妙的不情愿，“请进。”海尔森便直接拉开了门。屋子里点着两盏油灯，年轻的船长正坐在桌子边写航海日志。见到来人，那两条眉毛不自觉地皱在了一起，他放下了手中的羽毛笔，“海尔森。”  
　　“肯威船长。”男人稍稍点下头，便坐在了另一张椅子上。他的视线落在桌子旁的那顶帽子上，嘴角翘起了一个微小的弧度，“我看，您已经找回了自己的帽子。”  
　　“是的。”没有细究这句话的含义，康纳也随着他的视线看向了自己的船长帽，似是犹豫了一瞬，便伸手拿起了那顶帽子。“再次感谢你救了我的性命，海尔森。”他将帽子递给了对方，“如果不嫌弃，请收下它吧，也算是我对你表达感谢的一份心意。”  
　　海尔森的双眼有一瞬的愣神，便又恢复了以往的平静，“那我就收下了，不过……”他接过了帽子，手指有意无意的擦过了青年的指尖，“您也可以用更好的方式。”  
　　“什么……”康纳的脸上写满了迷茫，海尔森摇了摇头，将帽子戴在了头顶，随即坐正了身体，“肯威船长，我有一个危险的请求，我知道您很大几率不会答应。”他垂下双眼，“然而您是现如今我能找到，唯一能做到的人。”  
　　“请讲吧。”康纳也坐直了身体，双眼正视着眼前的人，眉头微皱着，“我会尽我所能的帮助你的。”  
　　“请您再去一次人鱼群礁。”  
　　话音几乎未落，屋子里便陷入了耐人寻味的沉默。年轻的船长轻抚着下巴，似是在权衡利弊，放在桌上的手指轻轻叩打着桌面。半晌，他才开了口，“人鱼群礁非常危险，我不会把整个天鹰号的安危弃置不顾，只为了完成自己的任务。”  
　　海尔森露出了赞同的神情，点了点头，一言不发，等待着对方接下来的发言。康纳揉了揉眉角，“我们回了英国之后，再去一次新大陆，就会迎来一个长达两个月的假期。也许那个时候我可以与你一同去，不会伤及其他人……”  
　　“肯威船长。”康纳闻声稍稍抬起双眼，海尔森不知何时靠近了许多，隔着桌子将手放在了他桌上的那只手上。那双深色的眼睛里掀起了几层波澜，唇边的微笑看上去居然有种致命的魅力。康纳只感觉耳朵嗡嗡的鸣叫着，心脏如同失控，将那些四处奔流的血液一股脑全送进了大脑。  
　　“请不用担心太多，会有很多解决途径的。”手指握住青年厚实的掌心，海尔森将它缓缓递到唇边，在凸起的指节落下了一个似有似无的轻吻。康纳从方才开始就失了神，面前的男人越过了整张桌子，蕴藏着无限神秘的双眼闪烁着迷人的笑意，柔软的嘴唇近在咫尺，他只要再稍稍向前移动一点就可以亲吻他。  
　　“肯威船长，你走神了。”嘴上这样讲，海尔森却没有撤离的意思，反而用拇指打着圈揉搓着康纳的掌心。年轻的船长小声吸着气，呼出的气息紊乱不堪，在逃走和接吻之中难做抉择。  
　　“请你……也还是叫我康纳吧，海尔森。”他发出一声几不可闻的轻哼，无法控制自己的身体向前倾去，如愿以偿的亲吻了那双梦里的嘴唇。它们柔软得要命，却又有些似曾相识。康纳闭上了双眼，感受着那条湿滑的舌头舔蹭着他的上颚，下唇又被反复地吮吸，疤痕处传来丝丝麻痒，却又无处解决。他伸出手臂去握海尔森的肩膀，却被率先扣住后脑，双唇覆盖的空隙却也止不住地溢出结合的液体，顺着青年好看的线条一路滑下去，消失在了大敞的领口里。  
　　“海尔森……海尔森……”接吻的空隙康纳抑制不住的喘息轻唤，不知何时海尔森居然已经爬上了桌子，居高临下。他猛地被放开，整个人瘫坐在椅子上，另一个男人垂下头盯着他，眼中的贪婪情欲卷入了深色的漩涡里，仿若一个食人脑髓的恶鬼。然而此时的康纳竟产生了一种甘愿被敲破脑袋，吸走脑髓的诡秘想法。  
　　男人跳下了桌子，拽着康纳的领口，半拖半搂着把他甩在了船长室里的床上。康纳伸手把海尔森也扯到了自己身上，两腿分得极快，夹在男人的腰侧。“哦……康纳……”海尔森喉间发出一声奇怪的叹息，他的嘴唇顺着下颌一路吻下去，撩起了青年船长服里的里衣。康纳被抚摸身体的冰凉手指刺激得一哆嗦，下意识地捉住对方的手腕，男人的力气却极大，毫无阻碍，一把握住他胸前傲人的两块肌肉。  
　　未发力的胸肌非常柔软，甚至能留下手指揉抓的痕迹，康纳的呼息随着男人手上的动作变得急促，在海尔森垂头咬住胸前的肉粒时闷哼了出声。另一只冰凉的手指滑进裤子里，几乎毫不费力，随随便便就扯开了那条裤子，滑进了大腿内侧。  
　　“海尔森！”康纳反射性的夹紧了男人的腰侧，在手指握上自己兴奋的下体时猛地仰起了脖颈。那些手指沾了他的液体，犹如几条滑腻的蛇，缠绕裹紧了他，揉弄抚慰着最敏感的部位。这种诡异又香艳的画面在他脑中挥之不去，几乎没有支撑多久，就颤抖着双腿泄了出去。  
　　裤子还没完全脱掉，那些液体便顺着缝隙流了下去，浸透了屁股下的一大块布料。康纳却无暇去顾及那些，海尔森的手指甚至没做休息，就也跟着滑到后面的缝隙里，轻轻揉弄着入口处的软肉，粘着那些液体就入了一个指节。  
　　“等……等等！”康纳挣扎了一下，便被人一下翻了个面。里衣一路卷到胸上，两手被包裹在外套里缠得紧紧的压在身下，臀部高高的翘起，裤子也被拉到了膝弯。海尔森从桌子上拿了灯油，手指用力在挺翘的臀肉上也留下了几个指印，方才满了意。在手上倒满了油，几乎没有给对方喘息的机会，直接送进了一根手指。  
　　体内的手指无规律地抽动着，迅速又增加了几根，康纳发出了几声低低的呜咽，在被摁到某个位置时一瞬拔高了声音。  
　　“嘘……乖孩子，你不会想要你的船员们都躲在门口偷听的。”海尔森俯下身舔了舔他的耳后，身下的人立刻绷紧了身体，咬住自己的外套把那些可爱的呜咽声都闷在了里面。海尔森抽出了湿答答的手指，把那些液体抹在深色的臀瓣上，便解开裤子，沉下腰几乎无停顿地一口气进到了最里面。  
　　“嗯……！”康纳整个人都向前蹭了一下，便立即被握着腰侧拖了回来。海尔森稍稍挺了下腰，身下的人就会发出各种隐忍的闷哼。他抚摸着手下流畅的肌肉形状，随即收起了所有的仁慈，猛地握紧康纳的腰胯，毫不客气地前后抽送了起来。  
　　手下的肌肤烧着了一般，染上一层漂亮的红褐色，海尔森甚至萌生了想把这个人绑在礁石上干的念头。把头埋在衣服里的年轻船长肩膀轻颤着，高挺着下身被人自上到下地大力操开身体，在顶过某个熟悉的部位时便抑制不住喉咙里的哭叫，手指痉挛一样捉紧皱成一团的衣服。  
　　“好孩子……好孩子……”几缕头发被汗打湿落在了鼻尖上，海尔森无暇分神，他附身在青年湿透的脊背上落下一个吻，下身却凶狠得多，几乎每一下都碾压着那个部位顶到最深处。连续拍打了不知多少下，才捉住康纳的大腿猛地往后一扯，在那温暖柔软的深处释放了所有的液体。  
　　身下的人还在颤抖着，海尔森退了出来，诧异的发现青年竟不知何时又射了一次，白色的液体再一次弄脏了那条裤子。他试图把对方翻过来，康纳还咬着自己的外套，眼泪混合着唾液浸透了整个皱巴巴的布料，脸上也被各种液体打湿，连睫毛上都还挂着泪珠，整张脸都透露着被人刚蹂躏过的气息。  
　　他去摸青年的脸，对方在衣服上蹭了蹭脸上令人羞耻的液体，耳朵烧了一般的红。海尔森凑上前去，把被毁了的衣裤都扔下了床，然后搂住青年汗津津的腰，带进自己怀里。  
　　过了好一会儿，康纳才抬起胳膊，回应了一个拥抱。“我和你一起去吧。”他说，似是梦呓，很快便被均匀的呼息所代替。  
　　海尔森亲吻了他的发顶，又移下来吻上依然火红的耳侧，在耳垂上留下了一个微小的牙印。


	6. 利物浦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒在地上的是位少女，看上去不过十七八岁的模样，脸上甚至青肿了一块，看到有人冲出来连忙抬起头，双眼蓄满了惊惧的泪水。

　　抵达利物浦的时候不太好，正值当地连绵不绝的雨天。淅淅沥沥的小雨虽然不会带来太大的影响，却也多多少少会影响搬运物资的进度。水手们来回卸着货，也大多嘟囔着抱怨大不列颠这鬼天气，甚至连几个本国人也不例外。  
　　威廉再一次和他的船长交代货物清单和一些受潮物件的损失，他看上去有些不安，一只手时不时抓几把头发。康纳当然注意到了他的会计相当反常的状况，要知道威廉一向有条不紊，可谓是整个天鹰号上最干净整洁的男人。他每天清早出房门必然是以最佳的状态示人，甚至衣领上的一小块污渍都会让他抓狂。这样一个男人居然随意用手揉乱他宝贵的头发，这可有些太反常了。  
　　“发生什么事了吗，威廉？”康纳还是决定直接询问。他的会计愣住了，神情有些紧张。他搓了搓手 ，又去抓他的头发，“没什么事……呃，我是说，一切都很正常。”  
　　“威廉。”康纳压下他来回乱动的手，上前了一步，“你知道的，发生了什么事可以跟我讲。”他垂下头，俯视着这个跟着他工作了三年的男人，“我知道你有话想说，你知道你现在表现的有多明显吗？”  
　　威廉瞪着双眼，正耸着双肩举起双手试图抗拒船长身高上带来的压迫感。接着他重重地叹了口气，脸上写满了沮丧，“船长……唉，我真的不想以这种形式告诉你。”他向四周看了一圈，有几个水手似乎发现了气氛的变化，停在不远处看戏顺便偷个懒，被他狠狠地瞪走了。他转回头来，又叹了口气，“船长……康纳，嘿。你知道的，干咱们这一行，其实挺危险的。”  
　　康纳点了点头，在胸前交叉起双手，等待着对方铺垫后的真实目的。威廉不自觉地又要去抓头发，这一次他注意到了，连忙放下了手，改去揉搓后颈，“你瞧，这几年我也攒了不少钱。上次咱们离开前我遇到了个好姑娘，已经让她等了好几个月，不能继续耽搁下去了。”  
　　像是终于放下了心头的负担，威廉长长的舒了口气，却还是不敢松懈，两只眼睛时不时向对方投去一瞥。他的船长摸着下巴，像往常一样锁着眉头，此时在他看来却格外凶狠。他咽了咽口水，在对方拍上自己肩膀的时候下意识缩了一下。  
　　“没什么问题，威廉，你只不过想过上更安全的生活而已。”康纳露出了一个笑容，方才逼人的压迫感也消散殆尽。只是他一时有些语塞，便又用力拍了拍男人的肩膀，走回了自己的船长室。  
　　“出什么事了吗？”几乎是在拉开房门的一瞬间，里面传来了询问的声音。屋子里的男人坐在桌子旁，戴着他的那顶失而复得的帽子，手上把玩着他留在室内的一些小武器，而桌子上却乱七八糟堆着很多资料。康纳小心关紧了门，叹了口气坐在了男人身旁，“看起来我又得给自己找个新会计了。”他在桌上撑着手臂，摸着自己的额头，“找一个能信任的家伙做会计可太不容易了，可谁又能拒绝一个水手想要离开大海去结婚的请求呢？”  
　　“……康纳。”一旁的男人倾过来身体，那双藏着漩涡的眼睛近在咫尺。脑子几乎都没反应过来，他的身体就自作主张凑了过去，吻在那对儿近乎无色的嘴唇上。男人鼻间发出一声轻笑，捏住他的双颊稍稍拉开了一段距离，“总是如此的心急，肯威船长。”  
　　“那你就别用你那双该死的眼睛引诱我，海尔森。”被捏住脸颊的康纳此时就像只松鼠，被人提着远离了心爱的坚果一样。海尔森勾起嘴角，蜻蜓点水一般轻吻了一下鼓起的双唇，然后松开了手指，“谈及可以信任的会计，不瞒您说，这里就住着一位。”  
　　“这里？你是说就在利物浦？”康纳动了动下颌骨，接着像是明了了一切，眯起了双眼，“等会儿……这里，某些人该不会是在自我引荐吧？”  
　　海尔森抬起了下巴，答案显而易见，这个男人一向会在得意洋洋的时刻仰起他高傲的下巴，仿佛那儿还有另一双眼睛似的。康纳嗤笑着摇了摇头，却暗自松了口气，这些天为了想出一个能让海尔森以正当的名义留在船上的理由，他的脑子都快转到冒火星了。  
　　“想要我接受一个来历不明的人做手下，海尔森。”康纳敲了敲桌子，“你得答应我个条件。”  
　　海尔森向前倾过身体，挑起一边的眉毛。康纳顺势扯过他的衣领，两人的鼻息相互交错，甚至打乱了双方呼吸的节奏，两双眼睛盯着对方，试图透过那层透明的屏障找出对方隐藏在内心深处的想法。半晌，康纳放开他，咧开了嘴角，“今晚你得陪我去和米莉亚姆喝酒。”  
　　那个游刃有余的笑容再次回到了海尔森脸上，他从椅子上起身，走到青年的身旁，手指蹭过他的脸颊。康纳握住了它，两只眼睛直勾勾地望向点火的人，下意识舔了舔男人的手指，接着含住了它。他瞥了一眼自己的床，上面还乱糟糟的堆着他们昨晚纵欲的痕迹。  
　　“康纳！”门外突然传来女人的叫喊，屋子里的两人都愣了一会儿，康纳无奈的吐出嘴里的手指，叹了口气。最近米莉亚姆似是很识相，都不会再急匆匆闯进他的房间了，然而呼唤的次数却不见减少。  
　　康纳揉了揉额角，回应了外面人根本不停歇的呼叫。他望向眼前这该死的纵火狂，对方耸了耸肩，又回到了自己的座位上，仿佛什么事也没发生。  
　　“晚上再见，康纳。”海尔森甚至没抬头，只是稍稍压了下帽檐，便继续翻看桌子上的资料去了。康纳恨得牙痒痒，只得压下心里那股欲火，整理了一下外套的下摆，才走出了房门。  
　　天鹰号的水手们一向最为勤快，每天的卸货任务都会在天色稍暗的时候就基本完成了，而驱使他们加快速度的既非船长的威严也不是大副的鞭子，永远是伫立在码头不远处、街角的一家小酒馆。恰好他们的大副又是个名副其实的酒鬼，一旦取得了她的欢心，那可就有一整晚免费的酒喝了。  
　　康纳挤过熙熙攘攘的人群，拨开几个不胜酒力却还举着杯子的醉鬼，坐到了他狂欢的大副身边。“瞧瞧这是谁来了！”米莉亚姆打了个酒嗝，招了招手，酒保就迅速递上来一大杯，那杯子大得离谱，看上去可不太妙。  
　　“还有更惊喜的事呢，一会儿海尔森可要过来陪你喝酒。”康纳不动声色，把酒杯向一边推了推，“你难道不想看看他喝醉的样子？”  
　　米莉亚姆瘪着嘴发出了一声不屑的气音，“胆小鬼！”她又灌了一大口酒，便去和旁边的水手玩游戏去了。康纳暗暗松了口气，举起酒杯在嘴边抿了一口，皱了皱眉，又放下了它。今天的主角可不是他，他的目光越过纷杂的人群向门口眺去，没见到熟悉的蓝色身影，内心便有些踌躇。  
　　一只手突然搭上了他的肩膀，笑容几乎是立即挂在了康纳脸上。他回过身去，“你可算来了，海……”半个人名还卡在嘴里，面前的男人却长着一张极为陌生的脸。康纳收回笑容，向他身后瞥去，那张桌边的几个人与其他狂欢的水手们明显格格不入，也都是陌生的面孔。  
　　“有什么事么？”男人的双眼直勾勾的盯着他，眼底泛着些令人不悦的狡诈与贪婪，康纳压下心中的反感，尽量放缓了语气询问对方的来意。  
　　男人非但似是没有察觉他的抗拒似的，反而更加得寸进尺，一屁股坐在了他身边。“肯威船长，对吗？”陌生男人喝了一口酒，脸上的肉挤在一起，露出几颗黄牙，构出一个不自然的笑容，“我是菲利普，您可能不认识我，不过我对您的鼎鼎大名可是相当知道哇！”  
　　康纳晃着手里的酒，眉头自然而然凑到了一起，“什么？”他回道，内心有些不安。  
　　“嗨，您的神勇事迹这整个王国谁不知道啊？”菲利普凑近了他，这让康纳感到很不自在。他接着压低了声音，放缓了语速，“我听说啊，您可是冒死，从人鱼群礁回来的。”  
　　屋子里的水手还叫嚷吵闹着，四周的气氛也一如既往的快活，只是康纳坐在这人群中却感觉脊背发凉。他瞥向身旁的男人，对方毒蛇一样的眼睛发着光，似是面对什么触手可及的宝贝。  
　　“您怕是听错了。”康纳干巴巴的回答，不打算继续这个话题。菲利普却毫不在意，甚至又直起身喝了几口酒，一副气定神闲的模样。“肯威船长，我这双耳朵，不瞒您说，从来听不到假消息。”他放下酒杯，脸上的笑容由于过久的挤压而变得有些僵硬，“这人鱼的价值嘛，不用我说，您也明白。您要知道，这想要宝贝的人，可不止咱们这些小门小户的乌合之众。”  
　　在康纳能回应之前，他扔了几个硬币在空空的杯子里，重新引入了人群里。方才那几个格格不入的家伙也如同隐身了一般，消失在了热闹非凡的酒馆里。康纳揉了揉额角，闭上眼睛又睁开，那个喝空的杯子依然在那，告诉他这不是一个喝醉后的幻觉。一旁的米莉亚姆不知被帕特里克的什么俏皮话逗乐了，整个人笑得仰过来，靠在他身上几乎在抽搐。  
　　“康纳，瞧你这张苦瓜脸。”大笑过后的米莉亚姆擦了擦眼泪，凑过来一把捏住他的脸，“你这家伙，总在这种喝酒聚会的晚上置身事外。”她又靠在了他肩上，“哦天……我可能有点笑得太猛了，头有点晕。对了，你的大不列颠绅士呢，怎么没来替你助兴？”  
　　“久等了，米莉亚姆。”在康纳能替对方编造一个合适的理由唬骗过去之前，身后响起一个熟悉而又高傲的声音。他甚至不用回过头去，就完全知晓此时男人脸上那种暗露得意的微笑。“你来的也太晚了，先生。”康纳回了他一句，一手将几乎没动的酒杯推到身旁的位置上，“照我们亲爱的大副定下的规矩，可是要罚酒的。”  
　　海尔森在他身边坐下，似是看穿了他的把戏，一只手却悄悄在他大腿根捏了一把。康纳几乎整个人弹跳起来，要不是肩膀还被大副霸占着，他瞪了男人一眼，后者不紧不慢地举起酒杯，像平时喝红茶一样品着那杯该死的酒。  
　　米莉亚姆扒在他身上，看上去已经陷入了沉睡。康纳叫来罪魁祸首，让他把这如果醒来就会变得相当棘手的醉鬼带回她应该呆的船舱，随即转向了另一个人。“你迟到的也太久了。”他向那边倾了倾身，手也有预谋的摸上了男人的大腿，“去做什么了？”  
　　海尔森勾起嘴角，“个人私事。”他回答道，游刃有余，甚至捉住了他想要作怪的手，在掌心处用拇指用力打圈揉了揉，“下次你最好有点创新，肯威船长。”  
　　他喝掉了一半的酒，又将杯子重新放回到康纳的面前。“现在米莉亚姆不在这，看来只能我们两个一起享乐了。”接着似是回想起什么有趣的事，鼻间发出一声轻笑，“我记得船长的酒量非常好，好到会去海里游泳。”  
　　“闭嘴吧你。”赌气似的，康纳一口气灌下了那半杯。他环顾了一周，很明显这些水手毫无停歇的意思，他是视线又回到海尔森身上，对方正饶有兴致地看着他，似乎在等待下一句话。“想玩点刺激的吗，海尔森？”他便压低了声音，没留神露出恶作剧般的笑容。  
　　“为什么不呢？”海尔森也凑近了他，两人的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。余光瞥到一旁的酒保时不时的偷瞄，康纳索性直接把男人从位置上拽起来，拉着他往后巷走去。  
　　夜已经很深了，利物浦的海风到了这个时候已经很凉了。刚从热闹温暖的酒馆出来，康纳不禁打了个寒颤，他抓紧了海尔森的胳膊，后者也任他随意拉扯。  
　　“我们要去哪，肯威船长？”海尔森开口询问，康纳回头看了他一眼，发觉自己脸上的笑容甚至没有消失过，“很快你就知道了，先生，是个我们可以……”他顿了一下，舔了舔上唇，“……独处的地方。”  
　　海尔森挑了挑眉，唇边也挂上了玩味的笑容。  
　　当然他们这场计划好的一晚小私奔，被巷子深处划破夜空的一声呼救打乱了。两人对视了一眼，便加快了脚步往声音的源头走去。黑暗里隐隐有个身影瘫在地上，旁边还站着三四个看上去就像恶霸的人影。  
　　“嘿！”康纳率先冲了过去，海尔森在他身后叹了口气，紧随其后。倒在地上的是位少女，看上去不过十七八岁的模样，脸上甚至青肿了一块，看到有人冲出来连忙抬起头，双眼蓄满了惊惧的泪水。只是瞥了一眼，康纳几乎就是怒从心起，他望向那几个恶霸，接着瞪大了眼睛，“菲利普？”  
　　“喔喔喔，多么出人意料的再次会面啊，肯威船长。”为首的家伙脸上依旧挂着令人厌恶的虚假笑容，甚至还拿下了自己的帽子假惺惺的行了礼，“如您所见，我正在为我的主顾讨债，所以很抱歉此时不能招待您了。”  
　　“讨债？”康纳望了一眼瘦弱的少女，她身上的衣服满是灰尘，看上去破烂不堪，几乎是每个穷苦人家模样的写照。“抱歉，菲利普，今天你是讨不到债了。”他直视着对面那几张脸，怒火几乎冲出了双眼。  
　　“看来绅士间友好的会谈并不能解决问题了，各位。”菲利普终于收回满脸横肉堆出的假笑，从腰间拔出了自己的长剑，“我们只能用粗俗的海盗规矩来办事了，对吗？”


	7. 达文波特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他们的时代已经彻底结束了。”他感慨道。

　　“我真不敢相信，你居然趁我喝醉的时候，偷偷干了这么大一件事！”  
　　天鹰号的大副叉着腰站在船长室的中央，一只手指向战战兢兢缩在椅子上的少女，“你居然带着海尔森去除暴安良，而不是我！以前这种柔弱的少女可都是我救的！我！”  
　　康纳向海尔森投去一个求救的眼神，后者视而不见，转而递给女孩一杯沏好的热茶，脸上挂着他几乎见不到的柔软的微笑。“哦别提了，”康纳顺势瞪了男人一眼，“那些混蛋都是我一个人解决的，这位先生的作用就是站在一旁，用眼神替我清除障碍。”  
　　一个解气的笑容挂在了米莉亚姆脸上，她发出一长串大笑，接着看向悄悄抿着茶的女孩。“嘿，我是米莉亚姆，是这艘船的大副。”米莉亚姆开口，语气是康纳从未听过的温和，“你叫什么？”  
　　“布里吉特。”喝了些热饮的少女明显恢复了些精神，像是抖落了身上的一些包袱，身子都坐直了一些。只是那双翠绿的眼睛却蒙着一层阴霾，就好似这利物浦的天空，和这片天空下的城市。“谢谢你们，谢谢你，肯威船长。”她开口道着谢，嘴唇略微发着抖，一遍遍重复那几个单薄的词语。  
　　“没事的，布里吉特。”康纳也不自觉放低了语调，“既然你不能继续呆在这里，那跟我们去新大陆也许是更好的选择。”  
　　布里吉特点点头，泪水又一次溢出眼眶滑过那些可爱的雀斑。米莉亚姆投来疑问的目光，也被康纳避了开来，“米莉亚姆，给她找一个安全的房间，她就交给你来照顾了。”  
　　“……没问题。”米莉亚姆扶着少女的肩膀，将她引出船长室，却仍略有不甘，回头望了他一眼。  
　　“你觉得她会就此善罢甘休吗，康纳？”海尔森收回观战的目光，端着泡好的热茶坐到了床边。年轻的船长叹了口气，“随她去吧，只要她能做好她的工作。”接着他盯着男人那双勾人的眼睛，倚在床边露出了一些做作得可笑的表情，一只手捂着胳膊上包扎好的伤口，“呃……伤口……好疼……”  
　　他的恋人放下茶杯，动作不紧不慢优雅得好似皇室贵族。他一只手抬起康纳的下巴，另一只手只是略微一勾，就扫开了青年胸前的一排扣子。“那么请允许我为您检查一下。”嘴上恭恭敬敬的，手上却毫不含糊，指腹甚至揉过一侧深色的肉粒。  
　　“我不觉得那里有伤口，海尔森。”康纳还在嘴硬，一只手臂却违背了本心，揽过男人的脖子过来亲吻。“来完成昨晚没做完的事吧。”他喃喃着，那双灰蓝的眼睛随即暗了许多。  
　　他们折腾到正午才出了门，难得没有被米莉亚姆有意无意地打断进程，这使得船长心情大好。他伸了个懒腰，又摸了摸自己的小腹，抬眼才发现一直没有被打扰的真相。  
　　他的甲板上站着一位格格不入的家伙，身上裹着奇怪的护具，悬在身体侧面的剑却被打磨得十分完美，阳光下甚至反射着耀眼的光芒，仿佛是用钻石打造而成的。米莉亚姆就站在他身边，脸上的笑容竟还藏着些少女的羞涩，说话期间偶尔会拉起男人的手，去摩挲他的指尖。  
　　“诺里斯！”康纳向前走了几步，展开了双臂，给这位全大不列颠最幸福的铁匠一个热情的拥抱，“好久不见，你怎么会在这里？”  
　　“米莉亚姆说想带我去她的家乡看看。”诺里斯笑了笑，谈及妻子的名字时脸上也挂了几分羞涩。米莉亚姆交叉着双臂，挑起一边的眉毛，“我们这次抵达新大陆之后要休息三个月，你忘了吗，康纳？”  
　　“当然。”康纳点点头，后撤了一小步端详着男人打造的长剑，毫不掩饰眉宇间的赞许，“你制造的武器还是一如既往的精致。”  
　　诺里斯又一次露出了之前的表情，只是这次多少夹杂了些铁匠独有的骄傲在里面。他们又寒暄了一会儿，直到米莉亚姆再次出口打断，用那对儿锐利的眼睛打量他时，她的船长才赶紧以开船为由迅速溜掉了。她的目光又聚集在海尔森的脸上，后者像所有绅士那样抬了抬帽檐，表情毫无破绽，紧随着康纳离开了。  
　　“男人！”她叹了口气，摇了摇头，在丈夫疑惑的注视下收回了目光，转而再次握住了他的手。  
　　在新大陆和英国之间来回折返的旅程一向是漫长而无趣的，无论是水手，还是乘客，甚至是船长。  
　　海尔森很快适应了他的新身份，从前任好会计威廉那里留下来的账单本就井井有条，在他的打理下更是条理分明，甚至还将新大陆不同商货做了特别标注，不同种类或是不同产地的价格都被列在一侧，非常清晰。连康纳都不得不承认，海尔森实在是太适合这份工作了。  
　　当然，这也给了两人更多可以共处的理由。水手们彼此都心照不宣，谁也不去提起关于这两个人的话题，反而将酒余饭后的目标定在大副的铁匠丈夫，或是新上船的可爱少女身上。  
　　布里吉特在一开始剧烈的晕船反应过后，身体逐渐好转了起来。她很少从自己的屋子里出来，挤满船舱的男人们似乎吓坏了她。然而米莉亚姆对她的照顾几乎算是无微不至，加上又认识了几个同龄的男孩，这个女孩终于敢于重新踏上甲板，时而坐在货物上吹吹海风，和其他人也总算有了交流。  
　　每当这时，年轻的船长总是透过船长室那两扇没什么太大作用的木门，仔细聆听甲板上少女和其他人的对话，像极了一个操心的父亲，或者说是，兄长。  
　　“你可以出去和她聊聊。”海尔森提议道。  
　　康纳只是摇头，“她和同龄人在一起会更自在，况且我感觉她有些怕我。”他盯着门板上的缝隙，表情多少掺了几分落寞。  
　　“然而你这身肌肉可并不能吓到我，男孩。”他的会计如此回答。康纳收回视线，垂下头继续翻找着死亡海域的资料，却如何也撇不下翘起的嘴角。  
　　门外断断续续传来布里吉特和帕特里克的说笑声，间或夹杂着他操心的大副赶人去干活的大喊大叫。他抬眼瞥向海尔森，对方也在看他，并耸了耸肩。  
　　接下来的日子似乎也没有什么太大的变化，自从上一次天鹰号从死神的魔爪中逃脱后，有很长一段时间他们没有再在海上看到那些可怕的骷髅旗帜。诺里斯说最近女王不再对这些猖狂的海盗们法外开恩，光在各大港口的绞刑架上死去的“赫赫有名”的海盗就不计其数，更别提那些跟随他们的宝贝船舰一起沉入海底的。少部分眼光长远的海盗则早早收手，攒够了钱便躲进了他们各自的老窝里，等待风波的离去。  
　　“他们的时代已经彻底结束了。”他感慨道。  
　　安定的航道也让布里吉特逐渐放下了防备。她和忙里偷闲的帕特里克经常在货物堆后小声交流着属于年轻人的话题，卡特也时不时参与他们的小活动。少女对这位年龄最小的船员格外的疼爱，只是每当她轻抚着卡特的卷发时，漂亮的祖母绿眼睛却总是藏不住眼底的忧虑。  
　　“等到了新大陆，她应该会适应那里的生活的。”米莉亚姆则是那个紧盯着孩子们的鸡妈妈，“我会给她找个安定的工作，我在那边还有几个认识的朋友。”她叹了口气，抱紧了手臂，诺里斯则默默揽过了她的肩膀。  
　　船长轻轻拍了拍她的手臂，便走上了台阶，给他们一些二人的空间。船舵旁那位衣冠楚楚的绅士随即收起了望远镜，“准备停在哪个港口，肯威船长？”他转向走近的青年，双手背在身后，“波士顿？”  
　　这位先生总是在自信满满做出许多无法自我察觉的小动作，而恰好康纳更喜欢去打乱男人的胸有成竹。他摇了摇手，拿下对方手里的望远镜，“我们去的可是个秘密港口。”他笑道，假模假样地打开了望远镜，又放下，“很遗憾它现在还不在视野里。”  
　　海尔森却只是挑了挑眉。  
　　第三天清晨他们便抵达了“秘密港口”。那是一个坐落于山边的港口，群山环绕着形成一个半月形，将这个港口恰到好处的隐藏在峭壁之后。附近的海域甚至不包含主干航道，即使站在山头用望远镜眺望，也极少能见到过往的船只。  
　　“你是怎么发现这个港口的？”海尔森收起望远镜，从山崖边退下，康纳很自然的伸手扶住了他的手臂，“这要归功于接下来我要带你去的地方。”  
　　这附近并没有什么建筑，只有一条主干道路连接野外和远方小镇旁的教堂。水手们加速卸着货，大部分都急着赶在镇上那个小破酒馆关门前去享受几时快乐时光。长达三个月的休假勾引着每个人的心，大多数时候他们都在旅馆和酒馆中消磨时光，偶尔有几个比较聪明的，则会拿着自己的钱去做点小生意。  
　　天鹰号的船长是第一个扔下自己的宝贝船舰，早早离去的。他没有选择主干道路，而是沿着山坡上的草地向上走，时不时拉一把紧跟其后的英国男人。对于海尔森来说，这条路可谓坎坷不断，靴子淹没在草丛的感觉更是格外诡异，他望着前方如豹子一般敏捷的青年，缓了几口气，便加速努力把脚跨过那些隐藏在草丛里的石头。  
　　好在这段不怎么愉快的小旅程并没有持续太久，翻了一两个小坡后，不远处一座白色的房子渐渐吸引了海尔森的注意。他撩起自己的披风，没有拒绝青年伸过来的手。  
　　“我们就快到了，海尔森。”康纳笑了起来，那条编织的小辫被风吹着，在青年脸庞轻微摇晃了起来。海尔森的心底泛着痒意，他抬手试图去抓住它，那条小辫子却划过他的指尖，随着风跑远了。  
　　“你难道已经老到走不动了吗？”远处传来青年的笑声，海尔森叹了口气，认命似的跟在他身后。  
　　看到目标后的这段路程似乎就没有之前那么痛苦了，走了没多久，海尔森的鞋底就重新亲吻在人工制成的石板路上。近看这座房子看着有些年头，已然瞧不出曾经辉煌的模样，反而更似一位风烛残年的老人。房子的墙角甚至落了几块墙皮，后院的花也早已枯败了，看上去更似一座幽灵的庄园，唯有门前的苹果树还残存些生命的活力。  
　　“我还没怎么好好修缮过。”康纳摸了摸自己的鼻头，笑容有些窘迫。他屈起手臂敲了敲门，不多时里面便传来了硬物击打地面的声音，接着一个气呼呼的老头便出现在了门口。  
　　“阿基里斯！”康纳叫道。老头的双眼闪着疑惑，瞥向自己的时候却混了些敌意。海尔森便把上身又挺直了些，“打扰了，老先生，我是……”  
　　“回来了自己进来就行，敲什么门！”阿基里斯甚至没有把目光过多在他身上停留，反而生硬地打断了他的话，象征性数落了几句康纳的不是，就转身拄着拐杖回了屋内。海尔森练习好的完美微笑僵在了脸上，康纳过来捏了捏他的手，便也进了屋里去。  
　　“这次我休息三个月。”他边走边抬高了声音，去和坏脾气的老家伙交流。心底泛着些被冒犯的不悦，海尔森也只能默默跟在后面，等待一个开口的时机。  
　　这座庄园的主人看上去就和他的房子一样破败，甚至跛着一条腿，由于年龄的压迫走路愈发的吃力。屋子里的装潢也充斥着年代感，只是偶尔能看到一些年轻人居住过的痕迹。  
　　“阿基里斯。”康纳叹息似的叫他的名字，伸手拉过走神的海尔森到身旁，“这位是海尔森，我们过几天要再一同出海一次。”  
　　老人坐在扶手椅上，透过帽檐抬了抬眼，一副漫不经心的模样，鼻间发出了一声冷哼。康纳放开面露不悦的男人，安抚似的抚过他的胸膛，从一旁拿起了毯子盖在阿基里斯的膝盖上，“你的身体一直不太好，最近有去怀特医生那里看过吗？”  
　　“我最了解我自己，康纳。”接着他眼都不抬，压低了帽檐，挥了挥手，似是不再有回话的意愿。康纳叹了口气，小心铺好了毯子，随即直起身来，“我走了，阿基里斯。”  
　　直到他们走出房子，老人都没再有任何动作。海尔森跟在青年身后，依然一言不发，嘴巴抿成了一条直线。康纳察觉到了，便转过身握住了他的手。“别往心里去。”他说，脸上的笑容却不减，“阿基里斯一直都这样，他不怎么喜欢陌生人。”  
　　倒不是说一个坏脾气的老头有多令人恼火，只是眼前这个回归家庭的小伙子倒是有几分陌生。这个在微风里露出笑容、甚至体贴的为老人盖毯子的青年居然是天鹰号的英雄船长，谁能想到他还有这样柔软的一面呢？海尔森抬起手，这次他捉住了那根蹭在康纳脸边的小辫子。  
　　“抓到你了。”他压低了声音，轻声念道。康纳没有听清，发出了一声疑问，却很快被不远处几个人的欢笑声吸引了注意。  
　　庄园外的草地上，米莉亚姆和她的丈夫正带着几个大孩子路过，被安置在最中间的布里吉特也放下了所有的戒备，被两个男孩的俏皮话逗得前仰后合。  
　　“米莉亚姆！”康纳喊了一声，又一次从海尔森手里溜走了，像只不安分的鸟儿。他快步走到几个人面前，果然布里吉特立即收起了脸上的笑容，又恢复了之前小心翼翼的神态。康纳微微皱了眉，女孩就下意识缩到了大副的身边。  
　　“嘿康纳，我正准备带他们去我家里转转，顺便去奥利弗太太那里看看有没有适合布里吉特的工作。”米莉亚姆也下意识把手搭在了女孩的肩膀上，“你要一起来吗？某些人可都等不及了。”她瞥了诺里斯一眼，后者笑得没了眼睛。  
　　康纳看向布里吉特，在触碰到那双不安的眼睛后只能摇了摇头，“你们去吧，海尔森和我还有事情要做。”  
　　米莉亚姆的视线在他俩之间滚了滚，随即把嘴一撇，“好吧，祝你好运，船长。”便带着几个人走远了。  
　　康纳目送着他们离去，转头便正对上海尔森的眼睛。那双神秘的眼睛此时却充斥着复杂的情感与大量的探究，炽热的火焰一般的视线几乎要在他脸上烧出一个洞来，这样一双眼睛似曾相识，又美丽的令人无法抗拒。  
　　“现在怎样？”男人开口询问，声音比往时低哑了许多。他们离得又近了些，康纳几乎要把自己被烧着一般的手指覆在男人的手上去降温了。他的喉头动了动，艰难的从那双半开的嘴唇上移开了视线，“我们应该去趟酒馆，询问一下最近有没有出租的小型船只。”  
　　“然后呢？”男人离得足够的近，那些裹着凉意的气息喷在了他的颈侧，却丝毫达不到降温的效果。康纳深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。  
　　也许在那之前，他们可以先在别的什么地方消磨下午的时光。


	8. 布丽吉特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几乎是一瞬间他就认出了那张令人作呕的脸，和那些用肉堆起来的虚假笑容。菲利普就站在那里，一瞬间脸上闪过和船下劫持少女的男人一样令人发毛的冷笑，下一秒就回到了他最擅长的假面。

　　没有人能想到，他们竟然会在天鹰号上整整住了一个周。  
　　新大陆的天气极其不稳定。也许前一天还是个适宜出行的好日子，今天就已经狂风大作，宛如狂怒的海神企图吞噬所有他的子民，连港口的船只都被波浪撞击着前后摆动，似乎下一秒就会扯断安全的套索，卷入一望无际的墨色地狱里被撕成碎片。  
　　在达文波特庄园的遭遇多少在海尔森的心里留了几分芥蒂，康纳倒也是个明事理的人，两人便选择了天鹰号作为歇脚的住所。比起之前船员满载的情况，此时的天鹰号似是被子女遗落脑后的母亲，独自守在冷清的港口，任由海浪撕扯着她的身体，企图将她拖回属于她的外海。回来居住的两人给这片寂寥的地方平添了几分活力，尽管他们大部分时间都是在船长室那张乱糟糟的床上度过的。  
　　天气一天比一天恶劣，康纳只能每日往返于庄园与码头之间，去换取猎人的猎物带回来填饱肚子。偶尔运气好的时候，他也会握起那把存放已久的长弓，射到一两只四处逃窜的兔子做晚餐。每当锋利的箭头刺穿那些小生灵的心脏时，他总是单膝跪在旁边，紧握刀柄的手贴在心口，低声念着些海尔森听不懂的语言，方才将刀子戳入猎物的体内。  
　　“那是什么意思？”有一次海尔森终于问出了口。  
　　“愿这些生灵得到安息。”康纳转过头来，他的头发被雨水完全打湿，贴在了脸颊两侧，埋藏其中的眼睛却乌黑发亮，更似森林中机敏的生灵。“是我们族群的语言。”他顿了顿，漂亮的双眼随即垂了下去，便不再说话了，专心剥去猎物的皮。  
　　他们每天靠着这些新鲜的野味过活，就在港口附近的洞穴里。架起篝火，用树枝串上那些生肉，再经过康纳有魔力的手指随意撒些魔法粉尘，美味的烤肉便制成了。说实话，海尔森第一次吃到这道菜肴时几乎咬到了自己的舌头，口腔的肌肉仿佛有了自己的想法，拼命的咀嚼吞咽，甚至顾不上与对方的搭话。食用完毕后他便会去亲吻那些粗糙的手指，再用一些甜蜜的称赞把这个全能的大男孩哄骗回床上去。  
　　阴雨连绵的第五天，雨势终于逐渐转小，在密布天空的云朵后躲藏了一周的太阳方才回想起自己的本职工作，懒洋洋的探出了头来。接连的雨天连常年浪迹于公海的肯威船长都有点受不了，空气中都是霉菌的味道，潮湿又压抑。到了难得的晴天内心的那只小鹿就全然抑制不住地跳出来，雀跃着等待一场小小的冒险。  
　　“听说米莉亚姆在旅店的奥利弗太太那里为布里吉特找了个好工作。”他提议道，“我们去镇上看看吧。”海尔森则表现得兴致缺缺，他躺在那张饱经蹂躏的床上，只是撑了一下盖在脸上的帽檐以回应。康纳系好靴子上的带子，转头抓起男人脸上的帽子，整个人压到了他身上。  
　　“我现在要出门了，你来吗？”他撇着嘴，眼神中透露着肯定句。英国男人轻声叹了口气，支起上半身，伸出头在青年的唇角轻嘬了一口，“我还能回什么呢？”  
　　他们一前一后走出了船长室。今天的天气格外的好，兴许是被连续多天的雨水滋润了，空气中甚至隐约还能嗅到一些清新泥土的味道。肯威船长又拉伸了一会儿上半身的筋骨，便扒在船檐上眺望着峡谷以外延伸出去的那片与天空连为一体的蔚蓝海面。几只海鸟在油画般的谷中穿梭着，不多时就有一两只落在高高的桅杆上，去啄瞭望塔上水手的脑袋。  
　　“奇怪。”他轻蹙着眉头，脸上挂了几分疑虑，“这里的港口没什么人知道，很少能看到第二艘船停泊过来。”他转头去找海尔森，后者也若有所思的看向他。  
　　他又向峡谷的方向望去，那艘船舰以不知名的原因停了下来，似乎是在判断自己所在的方位，船身随着波浪轻微晃动着，在两片峭壁之间看上去格外的危险。  
　　“也许是迷路的船长。”康纳撑在船沿上，又等了好一会儿，直到海尔森在他身后不耐烦的来回走动，才下定了结论。远处的船舰依然孤零零的停在那，看上去像个被遗弃后迷路的孩子，也许那个粗心的船长此时正像热锅上的蚂蚁，无法分辨自己的方位，也不确定是否能够在此登岸。  
　　康纳转身拉住海尔森背在身后的手，“走吧。”他下达了命令，随即收紧了手指，“这次抓紧你，免得你又抱怨我扔下你自己走。”  
　　他们便顺着大路，向着小镇的方向走去。身后的陌生船舰似乎终于确认了方向，缓慢地向港口漂泊了过来。  
　　庄园附近的小镇虽然规模很小，人口却和那寥寥的几座房子毫不相符。大主干路上人来人往，大多数是来镇上经商的猎户或是流浪商人，偶尔也会有几个来补贴日用的铁匠或是木匠。这样熙熙攘攘的人群在教堂附近到达了巅峰，即便如此却也比不过休息日的晚上角落里那个破旧的小酒馆。  
　　康纳早早就放开了手，这让海尔森有些意犹未尽，却也只好作罢，便习惯性的背着手跟在青年身后。街道上很少能见到穿着如此精致的人，几个乡民纷纷探过好奇的脑袋，想要一睹这位传闻中英国贵族的真容，却连个正脸也没有被施舍到，然而这也并不妨碍他们今晚在酒馆里对于这位主角的酒后吹嘘。  
　　“奥利弗太太的旅馆就在这附近。”路过教堂时，康纳指了指离主干道最近的一幢双层小房子，“就是这了。”  
　　接着他便推开门，踏着轻快的步子走了进去。这时候还是白天，来旅馆住宿吃饭的人都不怎么多，几乎在他踏入房门的一瞬间就被老板娘捕捉到了。“康纳！”她急匆匆地跑过来，脸上挂着欣喜的笑容，“我早就听米莉亚姆说你回来了，今天可终于见到你了。”  
　　青年深色的脸颊挂上了两朵红晕，似乎不太会应付热情的奥利弗太太口中一连串的称赞。“我来看看布里吉特。”他倾听了半晌，终于瞅准时机说出了此行的目的，“她过的还好吗？”  
　　“那个米莉亚姆带来的小丫头吗？她可真是个好姑娘，又勤劳又讨人喜欢。”接着她转过头想去呼唤少女，又想起什么似的顿了顿，转回来的脸上挂着些诧异，“噢，昨晚她出去之后，我就没再见到过她了。”  
　　康纳又皱起了眉头，“她出去后一直没回来？怎么回事？”  
　　“昨晚有个男人来找她搭话，没过多久他们就出门了，一直没有回来。……”奥利弗太太露出些许尴尬的神色，“那家伙看上去可不像什么正经人家的小伙子，不过如果布里吉特喜欢的话……”她没有再说下去，只是用手帕遮住了嘴巴，移开了视线。  
　　康纳和海尔森交换了一个眼神，继而温和的同奥利弗太太道了别。他们一同走出了门，此时已经过了午时，太阳逐渐西斜，将路上这些行人的影子拉得长长的。他们又为船上添了些日用品，便踏上了回程的路。  
　　“布里吉特到底遇到了什么事？”康纳询问着，更像是自言自语。海尔森不知如何作答，眼见着对方也只是垂着头，便在离开繁忙的大路后又一次握住他的手。  
　　“她会没事的。”他轻声回道，对方却没听到似的，自顾自的低头思索着。  
　　两个人肩并肩翻越那些泥泞的山路，途中海尔森不得不多次放下手中的东西，好以把陷入泥潭的靴子拔出来。年轻的船长对此倒是游刃有余，不如说这些泥巴丝毫没有减缓他行进的速度。这位先生大抵是在山林的女神身旁里长大的，而不是大海。海尔森皱着眉头，握住青年伸来支援的手，继而在喝饱了水的草地上蹭掉靴尖讨人厌的泥巴。  
　　“你看上去可比来的时候累多了，海尔森。”康纳笑着扶了他一把，转头向着山的另一侧伸出了手臂，“我们就快到了，你瞧......”接着他顿了顿，向那个方向急匆匆的跑了几步。海尔森只得翻了个白眼，拿起自己方才丢下的物资跟了过去。  
　　“我想我好像看到布里吉特了，和另一艘船。”青年抛下这句话，便独自一溜烟儿地跑走了。海尔森再度扔下了手里的东西，向码头的方向探出了头。  
　　从这个山头到码头还有些距离，不过对于肯威船长来说，也不过是十几分钟的事情。他迅速下了山坡，回到码头附近的主干道上。少女远远地站在那艘陌生的船舰旁，似乎在和身边的男人争论着什么。她的脸颊涨得通红，双手紧紧地抓着男人的手臂，看上去甚至有些歇斯底里，这是康纳在整个航程中都从未见过的模样。  
　　他轻巧的贴近了一段距离。除了布里吉特的声音以外，码头上其他事物都静悄悄的，连那个陌生的男人也一言不发，任由少女拉扯着他的手臂。而那艘新来的船舰则安静的漂浮在海面，仿佛一艘幽灵船，或是休假后也被船员抛弃去享乐的另一位可怜的母亲。  
　　康纳又离得近了些，这次他终于能听到布里吉特那些包含着痛苦意味的请求，那些破碎的、一遍遍被重复的“求求你”听得他胸口都有些难受，而此时被拉扯的那个家伙显然高傲又无礼，甚至不屑于去回应这样卑微的请求。几乎没怎么细想，康纳就从藏身的石壁后一跃而出，“嘿，你！”他喊道，一只手握住了腰间的斧柄，“离他远一点。”  
　　码头的两人同时注意到了他，出人意料的是，陌生的男人脸上全然没有被突然袭击的惊诧，反而布里吉特在看到他后下意识后退了一步，被男人反捉住了手腕，拉回了原位置。一瞬间气氛的改变也给康纳带来几分疑虑，他小心翼翼地向前走了几步，右手抽出了斧子紧握在了手里，向码头中心的两人走去。  
　　“放开他，混蛋。”他低声说着，在看到少女被握得泛白的手腕时喉咙间更是发出沉闷的咆哮。男人没有任何动作，与之相反的，他脸上甚至露出了一种志在必得似的嘲笑。他抓着布里吉特的手腕又向自己身旁扯了扯，少女因为这个动作几乎重心不稳，一只胳膊被拽得高高的，脸上挂满了恐慌和绝望。  
　　“我就当你是聋了。”康纳发出一声压抑的怒吼，接着握紧斧头，三步并两步的冲了上去。男人不慌不忙的后退了两步，甚至转了个圈，便将脸色惨白的布里吉特一同拖拽着，手臂圈过她纤细的脖颈，将她牢牢的固定在了怀里。“动作慢点，肯威船长。”他终于开口说了第一句话，“你也不想这么漂亮的小脑袋与脖子分开吧？”  
　　年轻的船长在离他们几步远的位置急急的停下，一些理智回到了他被怒火充斥的双眼里。大量脚步声从四面八方传来，没过多久码头上就变戏法似的多了十几个人，不近不远地站在他附近，手里握着各式各样的兵器。接着那艘陌生的船上晃了晃，一个熟悉的身影从船长室里慢悠悠的走了出来，花式耍弄着手里的长剑。  
　　“菲利普......”几乎是一瞬间他就认出了那张令人作呕的脸，和那些用肉堆起来的虚假笑容。菲利普就站在那里，一瞬间脸上闪过和船下劫持少女的男人一样令人发毛的冷笑，下一秒就回到了他最擅长的假面。“肯威船长！”他假装热情的伸出手臂，仿佛拥抱了一个不存在的人，“继上次见面已经过了许久了，您还是一如既往的英勇帅气。”  
　　“滚出我的码头，菲利普。”康纳压低了声线，在男人威胁式的收紧手臂后又后撤了几步。  
　　菲利普摊开了手，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，“滚出？噢不不不，我亲爱的肯威，是您的一位，”他故意顿了一下，语气做作十足，“我可以说是，朋友，带我到这儿来的。”  
　　还没等康纳作出反应，布里吉特率先叫出了声，“对不起！肯威船长！”她的嗓子本就叫得嘶哑，此时被收紧了喉咙更是仿佛窒息一样尖细，“对不起，对不起……”那些泪水无助的滑过少女的脸颊，她几乎都支撑不住自己的身体，仅凭颈间的手臂勉强站立着，“求求你，我求求你们，放了他，求你们......”  
　　康纳向女孩投去了一个惊诧的目光，而布里吉特慌忙避开，反而将求助的视线定在船舰上那个高高在上的伪善者。菲利普似乎被取悦到了，只是抬了抬手臂，便有两个水手架着另一个人出现在了甲板上。被架着的男孩看起来也不过十四五岁，此时被远途的绑架折磨得奄奄一息，甚至都没有力气抬头去察看发生了什么事。  
　　“艾迪！！！”在男孩出现的那一刻，布里吉特似乎是爆发了最后的力气，在男人的手臂里拼死挣扎着，脸色涨得紫红，手臂直直的向着船的方向抓挠，直到耗干自己所有的精力，只剩下啜泣的能力，“求求你，仁慈的先生求求你，我已经做了你要求的事情，求求你放了我弟弟，求您了......”  
　　“噢，多可怜的小家伙噢。”菲利普弯下腰，假模假样的摸了摸男孩的头，“不过......”他抬起身，在衣服上擦了擦手，“我想你我心里都明白，你本应放下的标记可在中途就消失不见了，女孩。”  
　　本来低头啜泣的少女闻声瞬间绷紧了身体，干裂的嘴唇不自觉的颤抖着，“不......那不是......”她似乎想要辩白，却又无能为力，瞪到几乎撕裂的双眼里充斥了恐惧，而船上的假意仁慈者只是发出了一声轻蔑的冷笑，“我们可是做了交易的，小姐。”  
　　接着他扭过了头去，不再理会那些尖叫着的请求。一旁的水手会意地点了点头，粗重的手枪抵在男孩瘦弱的头颅上，而刽子手毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。


	9. 人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那苍白的皮肤上刻着属于大海的纹路，不属于人类的部分覆满了精雕细刻一般闪闪发光的鳞片，由于脱离了海洋而逐渐失去本色的头发贴在连最好的艺术家都无法雕刻出来的脸庞上。而高昂着头颅的人鱼眼中此时无半点波动，居高临下地瞥着他，犹如碾死一只微不足道的蚁虫，如同神袛般的神态几乎可以令所有人类为之着迷。

　　“不——！！！”  
　　子弹在那脏兮兮的头颅上穿出两个深色的血洞，男孩的身体仿若失去绳索的木偶一般，重重地落在了甲板上。可怜的少女发出了一声动物濒死一般的惨叫，也仿佛被抽离了灵魂，剩下的尖叫噎在了喉咙里，就这样软倒在劫掠者的手臂里，失去了意识。  
　　也许是一切发生的太快，也许是无法无视被劫持女孩的死活，天鹰号的船长自始至终只能站在原地。握着武器的手臂绷得紧紧的，随着青年因愤怒加重的粗喘而打着颤，而那双雄鹰般锐利的双眼钉在凶手那张重新堆起笑容的脸上，几乎要用视线挖出那两只眯起来的眼睛。  
　　“开胃菜结束了，肯威船长。”菲利普抬起手臂，看也没看刚刚失去生命的年轻人，只是随意跨过那具躯壳，来到了船沿。“肯威船长。”他又叫了一遍对方的名字，声音低沉了下去，“您对鄙人的提议，意下如何呢？”  
　　“我不会告诉你人鱼群礁的位置的。”康纳回答，强忍着一腔怒火，“就算我知道，也不会告诉你这种强盗。”  
　　“我倒是觉得，这对我们双方都是一件互利共赢的好事。”菲利普不以为然的摇摇头，虚假的伪笑后隐藏的双眼却透露着些许阴戾，似乎这些礼节性的交谈已经磨光了他的耐心，“我们总会找到它的，船长。同我为敌不过也只是暂时延缓了些许时间。”他抬手示意了还被人困在怀里的布里吉特，“瞧，这对你我都没什么好处。”  
　　康纳仍然紧抿着嘴唇，已然不想与对方废话，只能暗自庆幸自己腿脚跑得极快，没有把海尔森卷进这该死的阴谋里。四周的人渐渐聚拢了过来，不远处还有一两个人架起了长枪，几乎是用人肉圈成了一个牢笼，将这头属于丛林和大海的野兽用少女作为诱饵牢牢困在其中。  
　　在几人的僵持中，日头已经逐渐西沉，只留有小部分还在海面上，流淌下橙红色血似的印记。夕阳的光线十分柔和，温柔的包裹着这场以悲剧内核的话剧似的场面，将那些阴暗腐臭的东西都拽回了阴影之中。只是海面上有些不同寻常，时不时有什么东西反射出刺眼的光芒，在一眨眼后却又消失不见，仿佛是眼晕的错觉。  
　　谋杀犯在甲板上不耐烦的用脚拍打着甲板，似乎终于绷不住他在英国练习好的假面，那些褶皱退潮似的离开他的脸颊。“我们只能做个交易了，肯威船长。”他面露凶色，再也维持不住绅士的外表，“抓住他。”他下达了命令，又看似漫不经心的补充了一句，“不用太小心，留口气就行。”  
　　康纳下意识地抬起斧头，一颗子弹紧接着射穿了他靴边的地面。一个水手端着枪倚在船檐上，黑洞洞的枪口似乎就在提醒他放弃挣扎，乖乖合作才是上上策。他看向布里吉特，少女还没有恢复意识，此时她身后的绑架者正拖着她的身体向船舰移动。  
　　四周的牢笼又圈紧了一些，被困其中的野兽无助的伸出利爪，却不知该如何出击。几个枪口远远地限制着他的移动，甚至连简单的动作都会被鸣枪警告，根本不予施舍逃离反抗的机会。  
　　不知何时海浪变得稍大了一些，港口的两只船都前后略微地晃动了起来。菲利普似是被这恼人的节奏搞得心烦意乱，踩着他那双皮制的靴子来回用力敲击着甲板。然而远处被困在人群中的康纳又取悦了他，他深吸一口气，向后抹了抹打理得还算精致的头发，倚在船沿上示意手下继续缩紧捕杀野兽的套索。  
　　有什么东西拍击着水下的船侧，一下又一下，像是大型鲨鱼的尾巴。菲利普探出头颅望向声音的来源处，即使在码头的近水区，水下的世界依旧是神秘莫测、难以看透的，只能勉强看到映上来的一个黑影，和偶尔靠近海面的尾巴尖。是条鱼，他想着，估测着黑影的长度，运气好的话，也许是条鲨鱼——可惜我现在没空陪它玩。  
　　菲利普将视线带离水面，重新投向自己更关心的方向，一道刺耳又凄厉的尖叫声却瞬间几乎刺穿他的耳膜。他忍不住大喊一声，丢下手中的长剑抱住头颅，两三个枪手被吸引了注意力，随即不约而同的抛下手里的枪管，跟随他们的上司一起抱住头颅发出惨叫。  
　　现在不止船上的人发现了异样，码头上套索的人和山坡上的狙击手几乎在扭头望去的同时都扔下了手中的武器。他们的脸扭曲到了一起，膝盖重重地跪倒在地上，两只手胡乱地抓挠着耳侧直到血肉模糊，两条腿也在泥土里胡乱蹬着，直至鲜血顺着眼眶、耳朵、和鼻孔流出来。那些人就那样瞪着眼睛，手上还保持着原来的动作，僵硬着身体死去了。  
　　一切都发生的太快了，几乎眨眼之间码头上的人如同被收割的麦田一般齐刷刷地倒了下去。康纳愣在原地，随即看到那个劫持着布里吉特的男人一把将少女甩了出去，自顾自地抱着脑袋哀嚎，便甩着斧头飞奔了过去。  
　　船上的菲利普跪在地上，一只手颤抖着从衣服上撕扯布条，然后将它们胡乱团成球塞进开始流血的耳朵里。大量的布条稍稍缓解了这种脑浆炸裂的痛苦，他扒在船沿上，支撑着自己抬起上半身。码头上的手下们不出所料，果真都被这地狱来的魔音折磨致死，而他辛苦捕捉的目标此时正扑向他最得力的助手。几乎没有犹豫，他就从枪套里抽出一只手枪，瞄向飞奔而来的年轻船长。  
　　早在菲利普晃悠着站起来的时候，康纳就已经目睹了他的一切动作，所以枪声响起的同时，他几乎是本能地向前一滚，那颗子弹擦着他的后背射入了地底。下一次运气就没这么好了，他暗自庆幸，菲利普却没有给他的手枪上弹，在第一次的失败后稍作停顿，便又一次抬起枪口瞄准。  
　　海面上的气流四处流窜着，拉扯着入侵的船舰来回地晃动。康纳刚从地上站起来，一束、或是几束光线彩虹般的划过暗橙色的天空，下一秒菲利普的喉咙就被鲜血填满，巧舌如簧的嘴巴除了咳血的气泡声外，再无其他锋利的语句流出。他捂着脖子的伤口，余光瞥向落在身边的袭击者。  
　　竟真是那个他朝思暮想的生物！在那苍白的皮肤上刻着属于大海的纹路，不属于人类的部分覆满了精雕细刻一般闪闪发光的鳞片，由于脱离了海洋而逐渐失去本色的头发贴在连最好的艺术家都无法雕刻出来的脸庞上。而高昂着头颅的人鱼眼中此时无半点波动，居高临下地瞥着他，犹如碾死一只微不足道的蚁虫，如同神袛般的神态几乎可以令所有人类为之着迷。  
　　他露出了一个笑容，喉咙里发出咯咯咯的怪声，继而倒在了甲板上，一动也不动了。而他追随的塞壬收起了锋利的前爪，视线从他的尸体上滑走，连一秒的仁慈也没有施舍给人类。  
　　那些湿透了的头发逐渐加深了颜色，最后褪成一片深渊似的黑，紧贴在了雕塑般精壮的颈背上。那双幽深静谧的眼睛向船下扫去，在捕捉到死里逃生的青年时流过一串细沙般的金，毫无波澜的脸上才终于有了神色。  
　　而船下的船长就没这么冷静了。他站在原地，看着发生的这一幕，甚至任凭心爱的斧子落在了地上。那些鳞片反射着夕阳尾巴的光，就像那个诡异的梦境。梦里的哈瓦那也正值黄昏，他独自坐在海滩上，接着突地便沉入了海底。柔和的光线和温暖的海水拥裹着他，还有属于另一个生灵的、强壮蛮横的手臂。光线落进来，照亮那个生物的半边脸，他没来由地吻了他，有着深海的气息，裹挟着些许腥气。接着他们回到了沙滩上，那家伙压在他身上，用他那独特低沉的嗓音回应他，“多谢款待，肯威船长。”  
　　用那张该死的海尔森的脸。  
　　天知道他曾经有多希望那是梦。海尔森是他的客人，一个“人”，这样一位英国男人，怎么可以和几乎要了他命的海妖是同一个人？海尔森，他怎么可以？  
　　“艾迪——！！”一声少女的哭叫将他拖回了现实，两人的视线几乎同时被吸引了过去。布里吉特不知什么时候恢复了意识，也许是在劫持者嚎叫着死去的时候。她手脚并用的跑上栏杆，接着跪倒在那具尸体旁，颤抖着双手捧起弟弟被血浸透的头颅。  
　　海尔森的视线只是离开了一瞬，便又重新投了过来。康纳没有继续回应，他附身捡起自己的兵器，绷着脸一言不发，向船上的少女走去。  
　　布里吉特整个伏在少年身上，全身痉挛似的抖得厉害。她的手指来回摸索，终于触碰到一个坚硬的物件。康纳隐约看见了，他向前冲刺了几步，对方就发出了一声尖锐的叫喊，“请不要过来！”  
　　海尔森的目光再一次的被吸引了过去，视线里的少女哆哆嗦嗦，将一把手枪从另一具尸体下面抽了出来。它对于一个女孩的手来说还是太重了，布里吉特不得不用两只手握紧了它，抬到了胸口。她断断续续地抽噎着，被泪水和血污浸透的长发乱糟糟的堆在脸颊上，嘴角却咧开了一个无助的弧度。  
　　“布里吉特！”几乎是一瞬间，康纳就看出了她的意图。他压低了身体，一只手伸到前方，试图稳定对方的情绪。“不要做傻事，姑娘，把枪放下。”他又向前挪了一小步。  
　　“求您……求您不要再过来了。”布里吉特调转了枪口，压向了自己的小腹，气息由于恐惧而变得急促，她不得不用嘴巴多次小声尖锐地吸气。  
　　“布里吉特！不要这么做，想想米莉亚姆，还有我们，想想在这边新的生活。好姑娘，把枪放下。”  
　　闻言她只是略微抬起头，双眼除却了恐惧又多了几分愤怒。“我必须得照顾我弟弟，”她说，声音哽咽着，眼泪瀑布一般涌了出来，“我必须得做一个间谍，”她又说，声音几乎碎裂开来，“现在……我必须得活下去。”她握住枪把，手指摁压上扳机的位置，“至少，这次我可以自己做决定了。”  
　　“等……！”青年阻拦的呼喊淹没在了扣动扳机的枪声里，女孩的身体纸一般的落了下去，倒在了她兄弟的身旁。腹部的血迹大片大片地晕开，宛如新生的玫瑰。  
　　天鹰号的船长跪倒在原地，怔怔的望着十几步外的两人。海上吹来的风本是温暖怡人的，此时却冷冽得似寒冬三月，让人忍不住打起了冷颤。  
　　一只手落在了他肩头，康纳回过头去，海尔森又恢复了人类的模样，只是那副高高在上的头颅下却是一丝不挂的裸体，这样的组合实在是滑稽，此时的康纳却完全笑不出来。他的眼眶发着红，眉毛在看到来人后几乎扭曲在了一起，“你可以救她的，对吗？你可以阻止她的，我知道你可以。”  
　　“我阻止不了一个想要结束生命的人，康纳。”海尔森终于开口，似是在辩解。康纳打掉他的手，迅速爬起来后退了几步，“那你能做什么，嗯？”他的脸上露出了些许讥讽，“也许是用你那该死的超能力骗一个人类上床？那之后等你玩腻呢？你会做什么？”他昂起下巴，直视着男人的双眼，“杀了我吗？就像你一开始计划的那样。”  
　　“康纳。”海尔森向前走了一步，被对方用手臂抵住了胸口。“别过来。”康纳低低地发出了一声怒吼，“我不会再上当了，海尔森，也别再用你那该死的嗓子迷惑我。”他又一次推开了面前这个赤裸着的男人，那些之前未能宣泄的怒火灼烧着他的双眼，“再试图靠近我，我就杀了你。”  
　　接着他转过身去，像一辆战车似的跑远了。


	10. 出航

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甲板上的海尔森已经脱去了所有身上的遮蔽物，一头深海色的齐肩长发被他扯开了束缚，在海风中上下飞舞。他站在船沿的缺口处，伸出手臂，身体在空中划出一个完美的弧线，便消失在了海面。

　　埋葬了沃伦姐弟的第四天，海尔森终于抓到了消失数日的肯威船长。  
　　自从那日的不欢而散后，康纳就再也没有回到天鹰号，或是他们偶尔栖息的小山洞。海尔森也曾几次去庄园里登门拜访，开门迎接他的却永远是那个臭着一张脸的怪脾气老头，和愈渐不耐烦的一句“他不在”，随即就是不待他回答就合上的门板。  
　　就这样像个无头苍蝇似的瞎转了三天，海尔森也逐渐失去了最开始的冷静与自信。陆地上不比海里，各种奇怪的气味与生物交杂着，地形也错综复杂，找到一个人绝非易事。他最终决定去镇上碰碰运气，于是顺理成章的在酒馆里捕捉到了醉得不成人形的青年。  
　　肯威船长的酒量不是很好，对于一个常年混迹在海上的水手来说更是少得不可思议。好在他的醉态和酒量完全相反，不似那些吵吵嚷嚷四处滋事的傻瓜们，喝醉的康纳只是坐在那里，握着他的酒杯，远远的看上去就像个正常人——直到他站起来，左脚拌右脚，然后重重地摔到地上去，怎么也爬不起来为止。  
　　为了抓到这个男孩而特意乔装掩饰了自己的海尔森只得叹气。他蹲下身去，手指滑过青年乱糟糟的头发。轻声抱怨了一句，他便只能抬起这个大块头的上半身，将那只连肌肉似乎都变得软绵绵的手臂架到肩上，把人连提带拽地拖出了酒馆。  
　　一路上康纳都安静得很，这不奇怪，喝醉的青年就是如此。偶尔他会抬起头来，双眼充斥着些许迷茫。兴许连道路和人脸都看不清，只是嘴巴里嘟囔着什么听不清的话，便又重新垂下头去。  
　　海尔森把人带回他们的山洞里。早上烧的火此时只剩几个零散的火星，靠近海边的洞穴多少还是有些凉气。他把青年靠在墙壁边，自己挪过去试图重新点起火来。  
　　衣服一下子被扯得很长，海尔森回过头去，康纳有力的手指抓着他的衣角，一双亮晶晶的眼睛直直地盯着他，似乎蓄着些泪水，又似是错觉。“为什么是你，海尔森？”他问道，声音是沙哑的。  
　　“……康纳。”海尔森依然不知如何作答，只是去摸青年的脸颊，“我没有骗你，也不会伤害你，更没有去操控你。”他凑得近了些，将青年重新压回湿乎乎的墙壁上，“我们之间所有发生的事都是真实的，康纳。”  
　　年轻的船长重新垂下双眼，把额头抵在海尔森的肩膀上，不一会儿身体就软了下去，陷入那副不属于人类的怀抱里。“好冷。”他轻声发出了一声抱怨，接着一动不动，不再说话了。  
　　海尔森赶紧给火堆里加了把干叶子，那些微弱的火苗窜动着聚到了一起，火势逐渐蔓延开来，汇成一团发出温暖的光亮。  
　　临近傍晚的时候，康纳终于醒了过来。橙红的火光随着偶尔的微风摇曳着，将洞穴里两人的影子晃成一片残影，酒醒的青年盯着它们只感觉双目晕眩、头脑发昏。他试图爬起来，却被腰上枷锁般手臂牢牢地牵制住——一扭头，便是另一个生物幽深的双眼。  
　　上次这样近距离的接触似乎已经是一个世纪前了一般，人鱼几乎透明的睫毛细密的垂在下眼睑，一双眼睛泼了墨似的幽黑，犹如密林深处的泥潭陷阱，将迷途的旅人向死神的怀里吸引。而毫不意外，他就是那个单纯愚蠢的旅人。  
　　“现在我没有使用迷惑你的能力，康纳。”似是察觉到他砰砰的心跳，海尔森缓慢开口。两人的距离又近了些，康纳仿佛都能感受到两对儿小扇子一样的睫毛扫过他的脸颊，连带着心脏也跟着发颤。  
　　“那是什么，海尔森？”他回问。  
　　海尔森默不作答，只是在那对儿丰满炙热的嘴唇上印下了自己的双唇，裹挟着凉气的舌头探进去，很快对方便有了回应。康纳下意识捉住他的另一只手臂，随即那只手向上一路攀爬，直至勾住男人的肩膀，将两人的身体紧贴在一起，仿若一切分离都从未发生过。  
　　墙壁上的两个影子最终汇成了一团，相互厮磨、拉扯着，黑影拱起一个圆润的脊背，似是一只饥饿的恶鬼在享用他的晚餐。  
　　第二天的天气依然意外的好，在已入深秋的新大陆上这样温暖的天气并不常见。阳光洒在波光粼粼的海面，连带着迎面吹来的海风都挟着暖意。即使是这样的好天气，天鹰号的船长依然避不可免的生了病。  
　　喷嚏一个接一个的袭来，康纳泄愤似的一股脑把鼻涕眼泪都蹭到海尔森那张漂亮的手帕上，又回头剜了男人一眼。罪魁祸首似是也自知理亏，一大早便赶去镇上买了药回来，又难得在青年的埋怨中一声不吭，倒让康纳无法继续数落他了。  
　　即便如此，已经推迟了将近两周的航程也必须得提上日程。康纳踏上他们租来的小船，在男人跟过来时抵住他的胸口，“我想你比我更知道去人鱼群礁的路吧，塞壬。”在海尔森疑惑的目光中，大男孩露出了重逢后的第一个笑容，“那就请你带路吧。”接着他向海面一挥手。  
　　“……康纳。”几乎是瞬间就明白了对方的意图，海尔森叹了口气，连那副高高在上的肩膀似乎也垮了几分，“这附近来往船只比较多，我不觉得这是个明智的主意。”  
　　康纳没有回话，只是收起了笑容和手臂，一言不发地向船舵走去。海尔森终于得空把脚踏上甲板，连忙快走几步挡在了青年的面前。“好吧。”他说，“等到了死亡海域，我就下去引领航。”他握住康纳的肩膀，凑得又近了些，“达成协议了吗，康纳？”  
　　“勉勉强强吧。”船长回答，语气轻快中混着些得意。他抬起手捂住男人愈发凑近的嘴唇，“小心病菌，先生。”接着敏捷地转了个身，绕过男人的身侧溜走了。  
　　海尔森只好摇着头跟在他身后，宛如一只被驯服的野狼。  
　　小船缓缓驶离了港口，天鹰号远远地目送着它，直至那张小小的帆消失在了天际。  
　　“从纽约一路南下，到加勒比海附近向东走，就是死亡海域。”康纳将那张跟了他很久的、墨迹斑斑的地图摊到了两个摞在一起的箱子上上，海尔森也搬了个箱子坐过来，看上去却兴致不高。康纳瞥了他一眼，又陷入了自我的沉思与自言自语，“但我们上次从迷雾里逃出来后却到了哈瓦那……”  
　　“是被我救出来，准确的说。”海尔森出声提醒他。  
　　“是啊，谢谢你没让我累死在船舵旁。”康纳翻了个白眼，视线又回到之前自己圈下的海域，“没想到这片区域竟然有这么大，难怪他们都说加勒比海是最神秘恐怖的海域。”  
　　“如果你说的是海盗的话，也许吧。”海尔森又一次打断他，“不过现在已经很少看到了。”  
　　“感谢女王，好了，你知道我的意思。”康纳盯着他的双眼，“海盗并不是唯一杀人的团伙，对吗 ，海尔森？”  
　　海尔森摇了摇头，又叹了口气，“但他们一定是杀人最多的那个。”  
　　康纳张了张嘴，还没想好回答或是反驳什么，一个喷嚏率先溜了出来。那些略显凝重的气氛稍稍消散了一些，男人的脸上甚至绷不住上扬的嘴角。青年只能瞪他一眼，擦了擦鼻子，佯装无事发生。  
　　“也许你需要做点别的能让身体暖起来的事，这对你的病有好处。”海尔森再一次提议道，手指伸出去摩挲青年的手背。  
　　“想都别想！”得到的却是青年恶狠狠的回绝。  
　　离开港口的第十五天，小船终于接近了死亡区域的边缘。这片海域离加勒比海还有些航程，大概位于那片灰色地带的北方边缘。原本晴空万里的天气，一觉醒来便已乌云密布，远处还闪烁着阵阵雷光。被阴云笼罩的小船随着逐渐颠簸的海浪上下浮动，在这片无人区里像只被遗弃的幼鸟。  
　　早在天空转阴的时候，海尔森就已经倚在了小船的边缘。他没什么表情，只是解着胸前的纽扣，动作缓慢却又很流畅。船长站在船舵前，在男人褪去外套的时候太阳穴轻微鼓动了一下，而那该死的人鱼——他只是回头瞥了青年一眼，那件看上去就很柔滑的衬衫便顺着裸露的腰线落到了皮靴旁。随即男人又将他罪恶的手伸向了裤腰，接下来的场景康纳并不陌生，然而如此远远地站在几米开外，只能努力仰着头望向那些漂亮又流畅的肌肉形状和沿着脊背向下收紧的窄腰时，还是难以自制的握紧了船舵。  
　　甲板上的海尔森已经脱去了所有身上的遮蔽物，一头深海色的齐肩长发被他扯开了束缚，在海风中上下飞舞。他站在船沿的缺口处，伸出手臂，身体在空中划出一个完美的弧线，便消失在了海面。康纳连忙松开船舵，跑到边沿去查看情况。  
　　泼了墨般的海水中，一抹蓝色似是上帝不小心溅落的颜料，人鱼在海里来来回回游了好几圈，闪闪发光的鱼尾时不时探出海面，即使是阴天也折射出整片大海都不能比拟的光彩。接着被水打湿的头颅也露了出来，转变成深蓝的湿发贴在脸颊上，余下的部分在水中漂浮成一簇宝石蓝色的海草。海妖的肉体白得耀眼，毫无疑问这样的肤色在阳光下甚至会反射光芒，此时却更像是一尊从海底升起的、属于亚特兰蒂斯的雕塑。  
　　康纳的喉咙发着紧，两只手扣紧了船的边沿，却不知该不该出声破坏这副天然的美景。海尔森的尾巴在水中画了几圈波纹，回过头望了他一眼，便游向了雷鸣滚滚的风暴区。他连忙跑回去掌舵，小船颤巍巍地跟在人鱼身后，被狂乱的暴风撕扯拖拽，逐渐进入那片无人生还的死亡海域。  
　　海尔森果真对这片海域熟悉至极，那些雷电环绕着落在四周的海面，却奇迹般地避开了这艘不堪一击的小船。康纳紧跟在他身后，偶尔人鱼会放慢速度，回头去查看青年的情况。然后又扎回了海底，只是时而露出漂亮的鱼尾指示方向。  
　　不多时他们便穿越了风暴区，没有再次遇上海龙卷可以说是幸运女神的眷顾。很快小船就进入了迷雾区，海尔森的身影却早已消失在重重迷雾里，连鳞片上反射的光线都捕捉不到了。  
　　“海尔森！”康纳扯开嗓子呼唤道，没有男人的回应，只有海浪拍击船身的声音。他有点不安，索性又一次放开船舵，在甲板上来回踱着步。上一次被困在雾里的恐惧再次涌上大脑，康纳只能甩甩头，努力挥去那些负面情绪带来的恐慌。  
　　如果海尔森真把他扔在这，他也一定能找到离开的方法——毕竟已经逃出去过一次了。但问题就是，海尔森为什么要那么做呢？  
　　“想我了吗？”有什么东西湿答答地落在了木质的地板上，继而那花哨的贵族口音也随着它的主人一起回到了小船上。康纳深吸一口气，抬眼望向不知什么时候偷偷潜回船上的海尔森，“我只是在思考，你是不是被鲨鱼叼走了。”  
　　海尔森走了过来，每一步都留下了一个湿脚印，和滴滴答答落下的水痕。他全身都裸着，边走边拧头发上的水，然后把它们都捋到了脑后。“哦我亲爱的康纳。”他嗤笑一声，一步跨上台阶，那些残留的海水顺着胸前的纹理滑落下去，吸引着另一个人不自在的目光追随而去。海尔森又上前两步，抬起一只手覆在康纳撑在栏杆上的手背上，缓缓收紧了手指，“如果我是鲨鱼，我可不会傻到追着一只人鱼跑。”  
　　康纳的视线回到他的脸上，回到他掀起波澜的双眼和吐息间偶尔露出的尖牙，这些几乎在前些日子被这张完美的人类脸蛋所遮蔽的危险征兆。而现在，他们回到了人鱼的主场，这是海尔森的领土，是他统治下的另一个世界。这样的认知为康纳带来了些许颤栗，他几乎就要在男人面前表现出自己的怯意了——又或许这一切都早已被对方看透了，用那双深不可测的眼睛。  
　　海尔森没有再继续逼迫他，也许是已经看穿了他的一切心理活动，或者是在那强装镇定的肌肉下独自震颤的骨骼。他抬起手臂，手指滑过青年颈后披散着的棕发，嘴唇蹭过脸侧，轻吻在耳后细嫩的一小片肌肤上。“别担心，”他轻轻说着，“我们很快就要到了。”  
　　康纳不自觉地搂紧了男人的肩背，被对方的嘴唇接触过的部分隐隐发着烫，仿佛在那里点燃了火种，令人感觉口干舌燥。海尔森依然在那一小块皮肤上磨蹭着嘴唇，即使那片肌肤又红又热，也毫无停下的意思。  
　　几束月光照了进来，在迷雾中独自飘荡的小船仿佛找到了灯塔，而远处一座小岛的轮廓逐渐清晰了起来。


	11. 人鱼群礁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被啃食的恐惧和海尔森的气息在他脑中来回地撞击，他的心脏跳得飞快，眼前不知为何有些模糊不清，下意识地就加重了自己的喘息。被海妖啃咬的部位传来一阵阵的抽痛，随即是麻木的钝痛，最后转变成一丝一丝的麻痒，仿佛啃噬那里的不是这个恐怖的食人魔，而是一群蚂蚁。

　　海浪轻轻拍打着漆黑的礁石，继而被分割成无数的涓涓细流冲上了不远处的沙滩。月光下的沙子泛着皎白的月色，在如此静谧的夜里竟显得有些凄清。  
　　然而今夜这个与世隔绝的小岛注定将迎来一个喧闹的夜晚。不远处的礁石群外停靠着一艘小型船舰，两个人影从船上跳入水中，只留下了那艘空船随着海浪轻微地前后摇摆。  
　　“为什么你们不能把礁石群修小一点？”康纳坐在船檐上，脸上露出些许的抗拒。倒不是说这位年轻力壮的船长对于远距离游泳有什么难言之隐，只是在这样一个人鱼王国境内的荒岛四周的海域里，他完全不想去思考海面下的世界可能会隐藏的其他生物，甚至都不想把自己的大脚趾伸到水里！。  
　　深蓝色的人鱼闻言从水中探出了头来，“因为我们没有建筑公司，康纳。”他将脸上湿透的头发向脑后拨去，露出那双海兽似的眼睛，“你在害怕什么？”  
　　“也许我的脚下正好有一个巨大的绞肉机，等着我跳下去呢。”这么说着康纳却将双脚伸进了水里，“我不知道……你们一般都怎么吃掉人类？也许你们有特殊的海底厨房。”  
　　“像个真正的海兽一样，康纳。”人鱼不耐烦地用鱼尾拍打着海面，“我们从脖子开始撕咬，再向下啃噬他们的身体。”他舔了舔下唇，眯起双眼看向青年，对方的脸上挂着一副矛盾的表情，正扒在船檐上准备下水。听到这番言论他下意识咬紧了牙齿，紧抓着横木的手臂也立即僵在当场。  
　　也许是对方那紧张的神情实在是太过真实，似乎下一秒就要蹦回船上落荒而逃，这副略显狼狈的样子极大取悦了等待中的人鱼。他几乎按捺不住唇边的笑意，连忙继续解释，“不过那都是几千年前的事了。”  
　　话音刚落，这个大块头就扑通一声坠入了海里，被激起的海浪甚至冲上了小船的甲板。海尔森埋进海里把年轻的船长捞出了海面，而后者自胸腔发出了一声叹息，“我很庆幸下面真的没有绞肉机。”他停顿了一下，又感慨道，“那些礁石可真大。”  
　　“好主意，康纳。”海尔森回应道，很明显答所非问，然而这副高高在上的得意模样却很明显透露了这只不安分的人鱼又有了新奇的点子，只是这些点子——就是那么的刚刚好——康纳一个都不赞成。不过青年的反对意见对于这只兴奋的人鱼来说实在是微不足道，他先是绕着康纳游了一圈，接着握住他的手臂，将他引向了最近的一块巨大的礁石。  
　　这些礁石远比看上去大的多，之前康纳用望远镜察看的时候，就注意到即使如海尔森这样高大强壮的人鱼，也仅仅能占领整块礁石的中心部位。而当他近距离靠近这样一块礁石时，便突地感受到了这种扑面而来的压迫感，仿佛这块巨大而又古老的石头如同神明，居高临下地冷眼望着这样一个脆弱而又不自量力的人类闯进它们这个完全陌生的国度似的。  
　　“上去。”海尔森发出了命令，用他那双充斥着力量的手臂将青年不由分说地推上去。这块礁石倾斜着插入海里，由于长年的洗刷导致表面异常的光滑，以至于康纳不得不用手抓住礁石的两侧，才能勉强不落入海中。好在不多时海尔森的身体就压了上来，冰凉却又强壮的上身紧贴着他的胸膛，像块沉重的石板一样把他牢牢地夹在了中间。  
　　“我有一种不太好的预感，海尔森。”康纳松开一只手去握海尔森的肩膀，在这样的月夜里被一只强壮到过分的人鱼压在远离人类世界的荒岛附近的一大块礁石上，这听上去就不像是什么美好的童话故事。而面前这位强大的海妖只是露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，用他那沙哑低沉的声音缓缓回应道，“只是一件我一直想做的事情罢了，康纳。”  
　　这就是肯定的回答了！康纳不禁有些瑟缩，但已经被夹在两块石板之间的青年似乎也没有什么可以逃跑的空间，只是稍稍缩了缩肩膀，“我还没达到能给别的人鱼现场直播的境界。”  
　　“放心，除了我们，这里不会有其它人鱼来的。”海尔森附身舔舐他的耳后，那里被他之前搞得到现在还泛着红，“暂时。”他轻声说着，一口将尖牙没入了那块饱受折磨的皮肤里。  
　　“嘿！”康纳被这诡异的刺痛感惊的挣扎了起来，却又被非人的力量全部压制在了人鱼的身下。被啃食的恐惧和海尔森的气息在他脑中来回地撞击，他的心脏跳得飞快，眼前不知为何有些模糊不清，下意识地就加重了自己的喘息。被海妖啃咬的部位传来一阵阵的抽痛，随即是麻木的钝痛，最后转变成一丝一丝的麻痒，仿佛啃噬那里的不是这个恐怖的食人魔，而是一群蚂蚁。  
　　“海尔森……”有液体顺着肩膀滑了下来，带着一股隐隐的腥气。海妖的舌头随即跟了过来，粗糙的舌面划过青年的胸膛，便去吮吸逗弄硬起来的乳头。那颗小东西在海风中瑟瑟发抖，海尔森只是用牙尖去戳弄它表面的褶皱，身下的青年就忍不住发出一声放浪的呻吟。  
　　“怎么……怎么回事？”几乎在那样一个淫靡的声音从自己的喉咙里钻出去的同时，康纳全身猛地一颤，连忙睁开充斥着迷茫的眼睛，却又被针对乳孔的又一次攻击逼出另一声呻吟。他的全身达到了异常的热度，海面以上的皮肤都泛着酒醉时才出现的红色，甚至连海风都能感受到似的泛着麻痒感，只能勉强扒着礁石的边缘，任由海尔森在他身上随意点火。  
　　由于海妖转移了目标，那些血液便继续顺着上身肌肉的纹理，一路向下滑动。仅仅是液体的流动，就引得康纳的大脑更加的混乱，他不由自主地分开双腿，圈在人鱼的胯两侧，用细嫩的大腿内侧去磨蹭那些坚硬的鳞片。“不听话的孩子。”海尔森用力捏了一把被他折磨到充血的肉粒，就成功从青年喉间逼出充斥着色情气息的喘叫，和下身更加粘腻的磨蹭。他索性用掌心托起那两块深色的软肉，随便揉捏搓弄都会引起身下人各式各样的呻吟声和意乱情迷的扭动，那些被抹开的血迹更显得青年的上身淫秽不堪，仿若是某位色情画师脑中诡秘交合的画作。  
　　海尔森俯身舔去在这副褐色身躯上铺开的鲜红血迹，接着便随意撕开了康纳下身薄薄的布料。下半身整个浸泡在冰冷的海水里，这让脑子都被烧迷糊的青年不仅打了个寒颤，更多的是赤身裸体触碰到那些鳞片带来的快感。他只是稍微动了动，就立即被男人按住腰，牢牢地锁在了礁石上。  
　　“康纳。”海妖轻唤他的名字，青年迷迷糊糊地看向他，接着被轻吻了嘴唇，“放开手。”  
　　康纳这才发现自己抓着边缘的手臂上甚至鼓起了青筋，他松开手指，慌忙去揽人鱼的肩膀，却被捉住了一只手，一路扯到男人小腹的鳞片处，“上次你摸到这时，我就很想这么做。”他再次舔上自己咬下的伤口，青年随即跟着颤抖了起来，手指哆哆嗦嗦去摸那片肉体与鳞片的交汇处。他把嘴唇覆在海尔森冰冷而又苍白的肩颈上，小幅度吸吮了几下，手便顺着鳞片的边缘继续向下摸索，直到男人引导他摸到一处松动的开口。  
　　“来吧。”在那根属于其他生物的阴茎弹出来之时，康纳抬起头看向海妖深如墨色的双眼，去抚摸粗壮滑腻的柱身，继而手腕便被握紧，拔出了海面。人鱼又将他翻了个面，似乎很是心悦这个占有的姿势，冰凉的手指刚刚握住人类下体，康纳就深喘着在男人的压制下动起腰来。海尔森从头部到双球好好地爱抚了一遍，便将手指探向后方的褶皱，收起锋利的指尖去开拓这个柔软的洞穴。  
　　石面实在是又滑又凉，勉强跪在上面的康纳只得再次去抓礁石的边缘，即便如此他的大部分身躯还是依靠着腰上海尔森用来压制着的手掌。很难想象他这样一个男人，在没有润滑的情况下居然被人开拓进了三根手指，也许和现在莫名的燥热有关。康纳向后蹭了蹭，试图找到让自己舒缓下来的方式，腰上的手臂却丝毫没有动摇。他尝试着张口乞求，流出嘴边的却只有无限的呻吟与意义不明的破碎词组，夹杂着海妖的名字和一些发疯后的单字，光是听上去就狼狈极了。  
　　“别急。”身后传来男人的轻笑，而他的脑子已经确确实实成了一团浆糊，除了下身接触的部分外什么都没有，仿佛一切的顾虑与恐惧都被海尔森掌控着抛弃了。人鱼再次把他翻了过来，轻抚着那对僵硬的膝盖，然后把它们用力打开。冰冷的柱头隔着海水顶上了他脆弱的穴口，康纳完全放任对方掌握自己的姿势，只能松垮垮地抓住腰上其中一条健壮的手臂。  
　　他的脑子晕得要命，一股热流从他的伤口顺着脊柱一路爬下去，覆盖了整个下半身，让人止不住地发抖。一时他竟分不清触碰他的究竟是海水还是人鱼的肉茎，直至那根粗壮滑腻的东西突地捅了进来——一口吐息卡在了喉间，过了很长一段时间康纳才能勉强把它吐出来。很快海尔森的嘴唇覆了上来，冰凉的舌头探进来像是一株海草，隔着口腔搅弄操干他的大脑，逼迫他发出那些不属于自己的声音。  
　　他顺着海尔森的力道一路坐到了底，只觉得肠子被搅成了一团，大腿内侧完整地贴合在那些纷繁的鳞片上，磨得他发着痒意。海尔森抬起他紧绷的臀部，放在掌心去揉搓成贴合人鱼手掌的形状，那根性器似是刚刚放回丛林的野兽，在内部的领地小幅度的冲撞研磨，却一刻也不停地榨出青年的眼泪。人鱼从他的嘴里抽出了舌头，粘腻的唾液在空中拉成了丝，最终落在了康纳的下颌边。他半合着双眼，两手攀在人鱼的肩膀上，小幅度地发着抖。  
　　“那么，上主菜了，康纳。”海尔森又俯下身去，低声说着。继而他手上用力向下一扯，两人的腰部便全部埋进了海水里。康纳的脑内空白了一瞬，随即便再次被体内猛然加大的抽送幅度搅成一团乱麻，就仿若他又回到了两人第一次交合的时候，脑子停止转动、只能被动地跟着男人的节奏走。人鱼只要去摸他挺立的下体，他就抑制不住地呜咽出声，而那根与人类完全不同的性器顶戳到肠壁上最舒爽的部位时简直把他的灵魂也一起顶了出去，连喉咙也好像被人握紧似的，无法呼吸。  
　　下一秒他的头顶就被海水淹没了。康纳张大了双眼，吐出一串慌乱的气泡，在半黑暗的水里他几乎看不清海尔森的模样，只是模模糊糊看着身上这个逆光的生物，连那双深不见底的眼睛都捕捉不到。不多时海尔森俯身来吻他，下身顶撞地更加用力，相对于在礁石上多了几分游刃有余。他的手臂环过康纳的脊背，轻微摆动着鱼尾在海中游动，粗壮的凶器却丝毫没有减慢的趋势。  
　　康纳断断续续地吐着气泡，滚烫的身躯即使在海里热度也没有消散，只得手脚并用地扒在人鱼身上，偶尔从喉间逸出一两个美妙的轻吟。他感觉自己就像一个熟透的浆果，被人用钝器从里到外的捣弄着柔软的果肉，直到浆液完全流出来——而他确定自己在刚刚被拉入海里的时候就射了出来。  
　　这难道就是海洋生物的交配方式吗？这个问题迷糊间划过他的脑海，却紧接着整个人被压在海面下的礁石壁上。那根滑腻的阴茎再次捣进去，顶撞他的肠壁，在那个位置凶狠地研磨，直到这个年轻的船长几乎失去了所有的氧气和力气，颤抖着再次射出甜美的汁液——这头海兽才宛如吃饱了似的，咬住人类的嘴唇，把自己满意的精液灌入他身体的深处。  
　　他们随即浮出了海面，被窒息和快感双重折磨后的青年倚在人鱼颈旁，捕捉这些得来不易的空气。他缓了好一会儿，期间海尔森撑着他小幅度地游动，直到身上的人低低地发出声音，“把手从我屁股上拿来，下流的混蛋。”  
　　“看来你已经恢复了。”海尔森把他从身上来起来。人类的眼眶还泛着红，卷曲的黑发紧贴在棕褐色的脸颊旁，看上去像个刚刚被海妖救起的可怜人，如果不去注意他满身青紫的掐痕和时不时从屁股里流出来的液体。康纳试图凶狠地去瞪人鱼，湿润的眼眶却出卖了这个人刚刚哭得厉害的状态。  
　　“下次你想杀了我，不用计划这么多。”他摸了摸耳后的伤口，心有不甘地咬上男人的肩膀。  
　　“依我所见，这更像是个惊喜，康纳。”海尔森环抱住青年的脊背，向岸边游去，“至少你不用自己游过去了，不是吗？”  
　　康纳看着自己留下的牙印，懒得回应这只厚脸皮的人鱼，只能把头撇去另一边。他看着小岛深处的树林，若有所思，“为什么你要和一个人类一起来这找你的记忆，这不是你们的岛么？”  
　　海尔森顿了一下，没有回答这个问题，只是加速游向了沙滩。


End file.
